


I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demons, Enchanted items, F/M, Mild Language, Red Lyrium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: After surviving her harrowing trek back to the Inquisition, Diana become Inquisitor. But things start to get weird after some scouts bring back several objects from the Haven wreckage. Whispers around Skyhold claim it is ghosts but Varric knows all to well what it is, and he had offered to help stop it. Can Diana and her team prevent another disaster like Kinloch or Bartrand's estate?





	1. The Things that Came Before

Diana lay soaking in her oversized bath, content from a long journey back to Haven. After clearing out the Fallow Mire location and rescuing the Inquisition agents, Josephine had arranged a private bath in her quarters. Everything ached. Going blade to blade against the Avvar was physically exhausting, as well as the lengthy ride back. Cullen had told her they had time to check on the information before the mages were prepared to seal the breach. That was tomorrow. For now, she had time to relax and try to let the aches fade away. With her neck hung over the tub’s edge she let the steam do its work. Half asleep she heard the firm rap of a knock on her door. ‘Commander Cullen or Cassandra.’ She sighed easing into a sit, “How may I serve?” Grumbling she crossed her arms. By now Cassandra would have burst in, uncaring for her state of dress. She’d done it twice already on their journeys. ‘Cullen.’ She made the internal bet as his voice resonated through the old oak door. “Herald, may I have a word with you, once you are free.”

“Of course. I shall seek you out Commander. Within the hour.” Dunking her head under the water, she ignored the muffled reply. She didn’t care what he was saying, she would find him within the hour. Or he could come in, sit and blush. Snickering quietly, she scrubbed the lotions from her hair. Dressing warmly, she made her way to the training field. He had to be there, he was always there. Looming over the men and women, barking his damned orders. Crossing her arms, she was prepared for whatever nonsense he was going to yell now. He already had his pound of flesh over the mages, she wasn’t about to give him another one. “Commander, what has you calling me so late?” 

“I have word that the agents you sent into that strong hold have found some items of interest. They will be making the journey back to Haven in a few days. I wanted to thank you personally for rescuing our men. It is always a comfort to see them.” He had a warm smile upon his lips and Diana felt he was being genuine. “They deserved nothing less from the order they serve. While I appreciate the commendation Commander, is it not late for you?” Scanning him over she could see he was ashen, eyes darker than when she’d last seen him. “Are you ill, Commander? I may have something that can help you. If you’d just…”

“No, no, thank you. I am fine. Sleep has been secondary to the Breach and coordinating with the mages and the templars that have joined our ranks.” He gritted the factions out between clenched teeth as he rubbed at his neck. “If you could…”

“I’ll do my best to quell as may fires as I can. I hope you understand my decision Commander. Or do you still have an issue?” His reaction had set her on edge and now she was in a mood to fight. Seeing his eyes grow wide she waited for his response. “You know my stance on this idea. Letting them run loose, unchecked is a threat not only to them but to those unprepared. We are too close to the Breach. Demons can tempt even the strongest willed man….”

“If a naked woman walked up to you, and tried to proposition you, would you?” Seeing him choke she snickered. “Then there it is. A non-mage tempted with power is as dangerous as a mage tempted with power. There are weak ones on both sides, but strong leaders can pull them in line. I have faith that Grand Enchanter Fiona can maintain her people, there is also the fiery and fierce Madam de Fer to contend with. I put faith in those women to deal harshly with any issues. They want a chance to show Thedas they are not monsters. I believe they need this, and I have the utmost faith that they will not faulter.”

“You believe the templars wouldn’t?” He bit back at her clearly prepared to fight. “I am not arguing that there are weak men and mages. I am pointing out a fact. There is a heightened risk in dealing with magic so close to the torn veil. We do not have enough templars or men trained in dealing with abominations.” He glared her down eager for her to rise to his bait. But she would have none of it. “The risk is real for all of us. Veil or no veil. I have no issues with templars in general. I have an issue with demonizing people because of their birth condition. I thought you might understand such a sentiment. No matter. If this sits poorly with you, so be it. I thought perhaps you would understand better than others in this situation, but I am beginning to see my thought was wrong.” Diana scowled at him, seeing a flicker of embarrassment catch his eye before he hardened himself again. “I do understand.” Huffing out a long breath of air Cullen shook his head. “I do not see it that way. I am simply…”

“Looking out for the best interests of the Inquisition. I managed to remember that part. You repeated it more than enough times, Commander.” Rolling her eyes she shook her head. “We talk in circles, Commander. Do you have a problem with me and how I’ve handled this?” 

“No!” He half shouted, his hands came up to defend his position. “No. You have done an incredible job with the limited parameters you have been given. You have garnered respect and aid where none was thought obtainable. You have gathered resources, secured coin for the coffers and the mages to seal the Breach. You personally dueled an Avvar barbarian to return our men. I couldn’t be more pleased with your progress.” His voice softened and for a moment Diana let her guard down. “Thank you, Cullen. That’s… really kind of you to say.” 

“I meant every word.” He stood unmoved by the table outside his tent. “You should rest, Lady Trevelyan. Tomorrow will be trying and the journey more so.” He bowed his head, ever the professional as he awaited her response. “Thank you, Cullen. Please, call me Diana. I detest titles.” This was the calmest she’d seen him and the kindest he’d been. Unsure if it would last she was more than content to soak up the current soft interaction. 

“My apologizes. I am used to titles. They serve their functionality in my line of duty.” Tipping his head, he excused himself and returned to a pile of scrolls. Swiping up several of them before marching past her towards the Chantry building. 

Sighing heavily Diana watched the puffed cloud of her breath disappear along with the Commander. There was something different about him. A softness she was certain she caught under that hard armor. “What is your story?” She wondered out loud before a shiver crawled up her back. Bed. There was a roaring fire in the hearth of her chambers and sleep sounded perfect. Stuffing her hands into her pockets she paced back towards the hut she called home.

Come morning all of Haven seemed to buzz. Readying herself best she could she felt no different than the day before. Only that today was the marked day for travel to the cinders of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Groaning loudly, she cursed as she dressed. With Cullen leading the march she knew it would be a blistering pace and she dreaded it. “Rush me to my possible death. Not like everything could back fire in a heart beat.” Lacing up her knee-high boots she looked about the room one last time. Caution tickled her temples and the familiar gut instinct lit up. “Nothing’s ever easy.” Snatching her hip pouch, she filled it full of healing herbs, potions and bandages. Lest something go wrong she would be prepared. 

Grabbing a shoulder bag, she filled that too. Something drove her hand as she put a warmer cloak inside and thick snow gloves. Grabbing a heavy winter cap, she topped up the bag. “Silly, but best to have than not. I am no mage.” Slinging it over her shoulder she slipped her sword into its sheath upon her left hip and secured her buckler to the bag. “Ready.” 

Out into the cold mountain air she calmly took her place in the group set to head out. “Did you rest well?” Solas stood tall beside her, leaning upon his staff. “Not as well as I would have liked, but how does one sleep when faced with their own gallows.” Diana tried to keep her face neutral as they walked. “There is no guarantee of your death. Do you believe you will fail?”

“I believe I know so little about this area, hahren. I am much more accustomed to being in control of my environment. In one way or another.” Diana looked up to see the stunned look on Solas’s face. “I apologize. I spend a long time with the Dalish outside of Ostwick. Their Keeper was very kind. I would supply whatever aid I could and in return she taught. I was a very good listener and I picked up some of the language along the way. I believe hahren is teacher, right?” 

“Very impressive. Did you learn anything else?” Solas keenly listened in as Diana told him how she’d met the Keeper. Exchanged food, blankets, other items for a chance to learn. They’d taught her how to cultivate herbs and essences from plants and trees. How to speak some of the language and of course the old tales. “I really loved hearing the history. It’s truly a crime they have lost so much to time.” Crossing her arms, she grumbled. “Men want what they cannot have, then take it by force. It is no less wrong and yet to the winner goes the spoils. And the pen to erase what they’ve done.”

Solas nodded, his lip curled into a slender smirk. “You have quite a mind for these things. And what do you think of magic I wonder.” 

“Magic is no less harmful than my sword. In the right hands it can cure, heal and save. In the wrong hands? It can butcher as mindlessly as any other weapon. Why persecute someone for being born that way? I do not and have never understood. Father had to deal with several Chantry Sisters scolding me for my ideas on Shartan and mages. I suppose this all sounds strange coming from a Shem.” Diana let out a snicker as Solas nodded his head. “I have a very open mind about things. Since we are on the topic of magic and mages, have you found anything on this mark? This ‘Anchor’ as Alexius called it. I know you said you’d try, but I worry the Breach may make it dangerous for you.”

“I appreciate your concern, and sadly you are correct. With the Breach being so near, I cannot speak with those I need to. The odd pieces I have led me to only further questions. I am not entirely sure about much of it. To wield such a thing, with no innate link to the Fade like a mage is fascinating. May I?” Solas held out his hand and waited. Diana tugged free her glove and placed her hand in his. “By all means, if you see something let me know. So far it only acts as a mildly annoying night light. I am grateful for now that is all it has been.” 

They walked and continued to talk, Solas still intrigued by the mark as it seemed to flicker and hum along to the Breach in the sky above them. Arriving at the base of the building Diana drew in a deep breath, “tell me I’ll be ok, Solas. Tell me you know what’s going to happen.”

“I am confident things will be fine.” Solas laid a hand upon her shoulder. “Forgive me but I must direct the mages. Take your place at the base of the rift. Do as you have done before and seal it. We shall focus on the rest.” 

Looking up at the shifting, glowing crystalline nature of the Breach’s source she shivered. The last time she tried she felt a crushing force upon her, then darkness. Only to awake several days later in Haven. Everyone and everything drowned out around her. The forgotten and tossed away daughter of the Baron Ulrich Trevelyan. Staring up she felt small, far smaller than she wanted to. Digging her feet into the earth she caught the familiar black and red fur of Cullen’s mantle as he paced about, his sword drawn, and eyes locked on the mages. He and Cassandra traded a look and soon Cassandra waved at Solas to begin. Whatever he said to them, went right through Diana. Feeling the surge of power, she lifted her hand and prayed. 

Sitting on the wall over the campfire, Diana still couldn’t believe how smoothly it all went. She hadn’t returned her items, or removed her armor, it just felt too quiet for her. Far too quiet. “You did well. It is a miracle you managed to have the templars and mages work together.” Cassandra sighed as they watched the merriment below. “Well it wasn’t easy, and I can’t take all the credit.” Diana shrugged pointing to her hand. “The glowing thing in my hand had a fair share of the lions work. Whatever the hell it is.” 

“Herald, I…” Warning bells cut off Cassandra’s words as men came rushing towards the gate. In an instant Cassandra and Diana had drawn their blades and rushed forward as well. “Cullen what…”

“I don’t know. All that I’ve heard is an army is marching towards Haven. They seek nothing, but they push towards us. Weapons drawn.” Cullen grit his teeth and Diana could see the colour drain from his face. “Haven is no fortress and our only way out is blocked. We need…”

“The trebuchets.” Diana motioned towards them. “If we can bring enough of the mountain down we can slow them, maybe even force them back.”

“Let me in. I cannot come in unless you open.” A young man’s voice came from behind the gates. Without a second thought Diana rushed forward and threw wide the door. Crumpling before her, dead lay a man in odd armor. Behind him a youth sheathed two daggers. “He’s coming for you. You took his mages and now he’s angry.” Thrusting his finger upwards, Diana and their group followed his direction. Cloaked in a thick mist stood a man towering over another. Diana couldn’t see him as clearly as she wanted to but gauging by Cullen’s reaction she knew things were dire. “We need to move the people back to the Chantry.” Cullen flew through the gates and back to the mass of templars, soldiers and mages. As he bellowed his orders, Diana stared for one moment longer. Whomever that was she knew it didn’t bode well. 

The fighting carried on and for a brief moment they thought they had the advantage. Pushing the enemy back they were set to begin an offensive strike when a dragon entered the fray. Cullen immediately ordered a full retreat to the Chantry building. Diana and her people scattered, scouring the battlefield for any civilians they could. Returning to the Chantry, the young boy helped haul in a heavily injured Roderick. After a brief discussion she made a hard call. “If that bastard wants me, I’ll run to him. Perhaps it will…”

“It won’t save the people. He’ll destroy the village anyway.” Cole’s gaze bored through her. “But Roderick can help. He wants to. Before he dies.”

Diana didn’t pay much attention to what Roderick said. Only that she had a task to do. “Lady Herald? Diana?” Cullen grabbed her arm, snapping her from her train of thought. “If what Roderick says is true then we have a way out through the rear pass. But in order to do that…”

“You need a diversion and that creature wants me. I say he can have me. Get the people out Commander. I shall try my best to see you later.” She offered a weak smile, but Cullen’s grip tightened. “Diana, if you are to survive, if we are to survive let fly the trebuchet. It will force a landslide and bury Haven, but it will make any attempt by those soldiers impossible. We would be safe…” He trailed off, his eyes shimmering as he spoke. “You…”

“Get the people to safety, Commander. I shall tend to the creature. There will be time to argue with me later,” squeezing his arm back she felt his hand twitch before he released her and began to aid the young man with Roderick. 

That was the last thing she remembered as she woke inside the mining tunnel. Carefully as she could she rose and checked her injuries. “Dislocated left shoulder, rotator tear, several broken ribs, severe bruising of the hip, possibly down to the bone.” Using her right arm, she hauled herself into a kneel. Her bag was still around her body. Digging through she was thankful to find her warm supplies in tact. Wrapping herself best she could in her winter gear she grabbed a few elfroot leaves from her pouch. “Enough to kill the pain, not set the bone. Shit.” She knew well enough she was in dire straights. “Need to get out of here and find the others. Shouldn’t have gotten too far.” 

Progress was slow, combating the ache and chill setting in through her body. “Shock, it’s just shock. Need to think of something else. Right, Cullen owes me an argument.” Smiling forced her lip to crack open, her left eye was swollen half shut and she was confident her face was a mess. “Must have landed on my face after I bounced off my hip. Damned lucky.” Gritting her teeth, she ran her tongue through her mouth. “Least I still have all my teeth. Couple wiggly ones but that’ll stiffen up in a day or two. Soup for me.” Weakly chuckling to herself she gripped her side. “Ah, fucking ribs.” 

Finding the exit to the cave she was walking straight into a snow storm. “Well, if I believed in the Maker, right now I would be asking what I did to piss him off. I’m beginning to think you have a thing for damsels being roasted and destroyed. Adding frozen bitches to your list of likes?” Snarling she stepped into the snow. Several feet ahead she caught the dying light of a fire. “Damnit, focus.” Her vision blurred, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut. Opening them again she used her skills. “No tracks because of the snow drift. But if this wagon is pointing in the direction they travelled I can use the debris to lead me.” Continuing her slow pace, she bit back a bitter laugh, “Cullen must be in his glory right now. The damned Baron’s brat out of his hair. Finally, some peace and quiet to get some really Inquisiting done. The Inquisitional way!” Mocking his voice, she needed the humor to spur her forward, the reality that she might just die here, alone in the cold was too much. “Oh, and now I can read this missive, hmmm damnit Master Tethras I cannot read your writing.” Switching her voice to mimic Varric she continued, “well balls Curly that’s because it’s not my writing. You need spectacles old man.” 

Finding that to her amusement she caught the stir of steam ahead. “Trace of a fire. Someone is leaving me a breadcrumb trail. When I find out who, I’m going to kiss them. At the least. First I’m stealing their damn heat.” Shivering again she was nearly up to her thighs in snow. “Please be close, I can’t keep this up. Are you happy now, Maker? Making me suffer as you have. Blood, right? You have a thing for Blood! Makes me wonder if you have a fancy for those damned mages with sharp blades.” 

Pushing through further she thought she caught the sound of people up ahead. With her throat dry she tried to call out, only a weak whimper came out. ‘Now you take my voice. Special kind of God you are, aren’t you? Might have been better off praying to Fen’Harel!’ Dropping to her knees she caught the familiar fur mantle of Cullen’s cloak. “Blessed Fen’Harel. I mention you once and you give me Curly. It’s better than that Maker tit. You have my vote.” The edges of her vision began to blur and darken. “I have you Diana.” Cullen’s voice broke through the fog as his arm came carefully about her. “She’s seriously injured. I need healers, make way!” He bellowed over his shoulder. 

“Always so loud.” She barely croaked it out, “glad to see you… Cullen.”


	2. Artifacts

How she arrived at the camp, or what happened over the next week blurred together. At some point they managed to fix her arm and set her ribs. Breathing still sucked and her hip ached. But she was able to eat. Soup, just like she called it. When her strength was high enough Solas visited and asked her to take a short walk with him. From there he explained the elven orb and that he knew of a place to take them. A place to raise the Inquisition from the ashes. Diana was all to eager to know where and to get moving. 

When they arrived at Skyhold it was a mess. Broken walls, animals and debris tucked into every cobwebbed corner one could imagine. But there was a sturdiness and an odd aura that radiated through the halls. It was warm. Far warmer than it should have been being tucked into the side of the Frost Back Mountains. Something Diana wasn’t complaining about. 

As they settled in, she did the best she could, helping to aide the wounded and clear what she could. Her left arm was still healing, and her usual supply of healing tinctures were all used up to help who she could. Being wounded and having the surly Commander watching her like a hawk, she wasn’t able to collect fresh supplies. “They’ll be brought in. I promise.” Cullen had told her before pacing off to bark more orders and help with the heavy lifting. Grumbling she did manage to get out, twice. Only to be carried back to Skyhold, over the shoulder of Cullen. “I am an adult I can manage myself!”

“We do not yet know what lurks in these mountains and you are still recovering.” Cullen groaned. “Now hold still lest I drop you.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Diana growled. “I need herbs for…”

“For the same thing we all need herbs for. We have teams out gathering….”

“They don’t know how to do it right! They are wasting too much!” Diana grumbled as she reached back and moved Cullen’s hand. “There is my thigh Commander, you’d do fine to remember it is smaller than my rear.” 

“I did no such thing!” She could hear the embarrassment in his voice and she grinned. “I’m not complaining Commander, technically speaking it is a far superior hand hold. However, my hip is still healing on that side and I wish a rapid recovery, not to add a hand shaped bruise to my posterior.” Giggling she leaned up on her elbows, “especially with those large hands of yours.” 

“Inquisitor, the next time you leave camp, I’ll send the Iron Bull to retrieve you.”

“Spoil sport.” Diana huffed.

When they reached the threshold, he set her down, slightly gentler than she was expecting. “You hinder me Commander.” She crossed her arms. “There are potions and brews I can make to help…”

“We have mages and clerics well versed in healing techniques. Our new head of healing is an elven woman whose knowledge of the craft far exceeds anything I’ve ever seen. Best to place trust in her and her people. You are still healing and soon you will need to ride out to Crestwood to meet up with Hawke. Lest I remind you of your duty.” Glaring her down he wasn’t going to budge an inch. “Commander. I did not know of the new healer. Adan has left us?” 

“He is not fairing well. The flight from Haven was too much for him to bear. He has stayed in Skyhold, but he has… issues inside buildings. Bull found him trapped in his hut, under some broken bits of wood. I can understand his fear.” Cullen relaxed slightly. “Our new healer had doubled her efforts to aid the wounded from Skyhold. I have sent a group of men to dig for supplies in the remains of Haven. We should hear from them before nightfall.”

“Excellent plan.” Diana smiled, feeling more at ease. She hadn’t spoken more than a few lines to him since they arrived to Skyhold. Outside of the few meetings they shared. “Cullen, I wanted to thank you. For finding me in the mountains. I don’t think I could have carried on much further. I was in rough shape.” Clearing her throat, she wet her lips before continuing. “I owe you…”

“I am just glad you made it out of Haven.” His voice was soft and low, a timber she’d not heard from him before. “But it will be mean nothing if you do not tend to yourself, my Lady.” 

“Please, Diana. I hate formalities.” Waving her hand off she felt a pinch in her shoulder, “ah!” She gripped at it with the other hand. “You win this one Rutherford. I shall see a healer. Please, try not to badger too many of the men. This is a hard time for us all.”

Cullen grumbled under his breath, before finally speaking. “They have cleared out the tower above the portcullis. It is to be my office. When you have some spare time and are properly attended to I wish to speak with you in private.” Dipping his head, he calmly strolled off, a messenger hot on his heels. 

Heading to the library of Skyhold she caught up with Dorian. “You know my healing skills are limited.” Dorian grimaced as she took the seat next to him. “Oh, I understand, dear cousin but I would rather you look than a stranger. Call me sentimental.” Holding her arm out she let him take it in his hands, the usual violet energy enveloped it. “Just a slight aggravation of the muscle. Nothing more. Best to be delicate with it. Perhaps some ice if it offends?” 

“Thank you, and if you could conjure some ice I would forever be thankful.” Diana smiled as Dorian swirled his hand and produced a lump of ice. Diana quickly bound it in a clothe and held it to her shoulder. “I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but I overheard a conversation…”

“Eaves dropping cousin, really now?” Diana snickered as Dorian rolled his eyes. “In all seriousness, yes. There are rumors that things aren’t quite right about this place. Things go missing and the like.” 

“Really? Are we certain it isn’t Sera and her love of pranks?” Diana purred as the ice calmed her shoulder and wicked away the pain. “I’ve seen how far she goes for a good prank. Ghosts would be right in her bag of tricks.” Sinking into the seat she was aching all over. Cullen’s attempt to bring her back to Skyhold had reaggravated her injuries and now she was in a foul mood. “I’ll go take a personal look into it. After I speak with Sera.” 

“Well I’m warning you now, if it is our dear prankster, she’s done a fantastic job. None of the staff are willing to enter the old library under the Keep. Which is astounding since I’m certain there are some impressive tomes that haven’t seen daylight in quite some time.” Dorian spoke as if he were referring to a prime slice of meat. Which made Diana chuckle. “I shall investigate for you. Unless you feel bold enough to come with me?” 

“Are you implying a necromancer would be afraid of a cobweb filled, musty old library? Never.” Dorian grinned rising sharply from his chair. “We should go now. You can interrogate the elven girl later.”

Together they traverse the broken halls and winding depths of Skyhold. Dorian provided the light until they could find a functional lantern hanging on the wall. Keeping it raised high, to avoid bothering their eyes they moved forward. “I don’t see anything that would…” As Diana spoke a book came flying across the room and landed at Dorian’s feet. “Ok, would you like to explain that one, oh Magister and mage extraordinaire?” 

“I can feel the veil is thin here. But I don’t…” A small giggle filled the air. “I am not entirely sure I am the right mage for this job. Perhaps, Solas might be better suited to this endeavour.” Dorian paused in his steps, bending to pick up the book. “This… this is old. I can’t see it well in this light, but I think this is important. I would hope so if a spirit took the effort to lob it at us."

Diana stood still and closed her eyes. “If this is a prank by Sera I’ll admit, it’s a good one.”

“This is no prank,” Dorian huffed. “I believe we may have a haunting on our hands. Best to get out of here and think about a strategy. I won’t say more than that.” Dorian held the book tight to his chest as he tugged her to head back. 

“Inquisitor!” Cullen was standing at the opening, his arms folded over his chest. “I was just about to investigate. I heard…”

“That Skyhold is haunted?” Diana smirked, “what does that book say Dorian?”

Brushing off the dust Dorian shrugged, “it’s in old elvhen and the best I can do would be a butcher job. We need Solas. Commander this may or may not be an issue, but either way I would recommend we confer with the Fade master himself.” 

Cullen was a bit stunned but readily followed in line with the small group as they walked towards the rotunda where Solas usually sat and worked. “The men are back from Haven,” Cullen pitched his voice so only their little group could hear him. “They managed to collect some good supplies and some of the items from the Avvar camp you retrieved.”

“Is this the first expedition to the Haven wreckage or where there more?” Dorian looked about seeing a crowd gather about and whisper amongst themselves. “We appear to be drawing a crowd.” 

“Ignore them.” Diana smiled and nodded her head to several people, causing them to scatter away. “They are curious, do not feed into them. Last thing we need are people spooked and in a fluster at this time. We aren’t nearly stocked enough or safe enough to deal with such a threat.” 

“I’m glad you see the threat,” Cullen breathed a sigh of relief as they quickly ushered into the rotunda. “Solas, do you have a moment?” Cullen walked up to the desk, the elven man relaxed and reading from a scroll. “Is there something I can aid with?” 

“This.” Dorian spun the book in his arms and handed it to Solas. “We encountered a spirit in the cellar. It threw….”

“Ma serannas. This is a book of children’s stories. Far older than I have seen in a while.” Thumbing the text, he paused. “You said spirit?” 

“Well we heard a child’s laugh, at least I’m certain of it.” Diana blushed, “Hahren, you know the Fade and it’s little quirks better than any. Could there be a spirit in Skyhold? How do we help it?” Diana toyed with the now thawed and wet rag from her shoulder. 

Solas looked over the cover of the book, his lips pursed tightly together, “where did this happen and has anyone else experienced this?”

“In the cellar library. Dorian was hoping to ravage the selection of books before anyone else could get to them. Turns out someone else was already there.” Diana gave a weak smile as her shoulder began to throb. Shooting visual daggers at Cullen she scoffed. “You never did answer Dorian about whether or not the scavengers have been before.” 

“If I may Inquisitor, I would request you leave that section of the keep untouched. I must seek out aide in the Fade. Till then allow no one to enter. Am I understood?” Solas’s voice was grave as he spoke. “The Commander will handle it. Please see me in the morning with any information you have. Thank you.” Diana nodded and quietly they all left the rotunda. 

“Inquisitor, you look pale. Are you well?” Cullen stopped his brow creased in tension. “I did not harm you earlier, did I?”

“I believe whatever you did earlier angered her shoulder. It isn’t as healed as she’d like it to be.” Dorian crossed his arms, tapping his moustache with his fingernail. “I am not a good healer. Whoever did the work was admirable, considering the damage but she has at least another couple weeks before she can travel.”

“Dorian!” Diana pouted. “Am I to be shut up in this Keep forever?!” Grumbling she threw her head back, “it is late, and I require rest. Apparently. Good day gentlemen.” Stomping her foot, she marched away towards the end of the hall. Near the throne area, the door on the left was hers. That was what she had been told that morning. Special provisions had been undertaken to get her room set up and ready for her. Bursting through the first set of doors she wasn’t prepared for the second and slammed headlong into it. Groaning in pain she used her other arm to push it open and continued through. Up the stairs the pain increased until she felt dizzy. Unable to see straight she somehow managed to land upon the bed, slipping into an unconscious state. 

Her dream left her standing in Haven, the sun shining down brightly on the sleepy little village as people moved about their normal days. It was comforting to see Harriett at the anvil, hammering away while he laughed with Blackwall. Discussing the incorporation of Silverite into the Grey Warden’s blades. Continuing walking along the path she heard the twittering of birds and the laughter of small children brought by pilgrims to see the temple. Several sisters standing by the doors smiled and went about discussing their sermons as Diana passed the Chantry doors. Walking down the path she waved at Varric as he began telling another tall tale to some of the children who’d now gathered at his feet. 

Before her the sound of steel clashing against steel sharpened her senses. “That’s a shield in your hand, block with it!” Cullen’s voice rose above the clatter to sound out against the recruit who had failed his attempts. She was aware of the dream, catching the fuzz at the edge of her mind. Grinning to herself she moved through the gate to see him standing where she always knew he’d be. It was a dream, perhaps she could enjoy his company here, where his damned need to argue would be under her control.

As she walked up to him, she heard the boom. She’d never forget that sound. It was the noise the trebuchet made as it ruptured the side of the mountain. Turning about the sunshine faded to darkness, the gates burning and people screaming. Spinning about she witnesses the dragon fly off with Corypheus in its claws. Suddenly she was floating above the mess of Haven as the few people remaining where smothered by the wall of ice, snow and rock. “We could not breath. We could not see. It was so cold.” A voice overpowered her senses. “We died.” 

“No!” Shrieking she sat straight up in bed, panting and sweating heavily. Gripping her head, she could still feel the voice ringing through her mind. Looking out the window she could see the sun beginning to crest over the Frost Back Mountain. 

Cleaning herself up she couldn’t make sense of what she dreamt. Dressing for the day she wasn’t entirely sure who to talk to about what she’d seen. It horrified her to an extent that she could think of nothing else. Even with the letters piled upon her desk she couldn’t shake the feeling that what she witnessed was more than a nightmare. 

Picking through her breakfast she decided to speak with Solas. He would know more about what she’d seen or at least have an interpretation of them. Steeling herself as best she could, she made her way down to where Solas usually rested.


	3. IN Walking Nightmares

Solas was at his usual place, sitting at the table in the rotunda sipping on something steaming. Diana could see by the bags about his eyes that sleep hadn’t come easily for the elf. “Hahren, you look unwell. Are you alright?” Sitting across from him she caught the slight lift of his lip before he sat straight and poured her a cup. “No, last night was troublesome. I could not meet with the spirit I needed, and my dreams were fitful. You look as if you are haunted by similar things.” 

Diana went into a long description, leaving nothing out as she walked Solas through her nightmare. By the end of her tale Solas’s usual stoic calm was replaced by a look of tension. “That is most unnerving.” He mumbled, his fingers tented, tips touching his lips. “I have had the exact same dream. Yet, you are no mage.”

“Could it be the Anchor?” Tugging her glove off she laid her hand, palm up, before him. “Could it have made this dream possible?” 

Solas gingerly graced his lithe finger tips over the edging of the scarred flesh. “It is possible. We know so little about the mark and what it could do beyond the rifts.” Closing his eyes, the tips of his fingers started to pulse and glow. Diana could feel the soft tingle of his explorative magic as it swirled around her hand and traveled up her arm before Solas sighed heavily. “I can glean no more than I already know. I doubt that this magic was ever meant to grace the body of a non-mage. Its reactions are new and all together unaccounted for.” 

Solas stood sharply and paced towards the low book case near his desk. Running his hand over the spines he tugged out two different books before snatching a third scroll. “I have research to do. Please, come back later and I should have something by then.”

Diana sighed, “perhaps Dorian could be of assistance? I know you two don’t get along well but he may be able to offer a take on the situation you were not thinking of.”

“I’d be more than happy to search up above,” Dorian smiled walking into the room. “Forgive me. I noticed you two speaking and overheard as I came down. What do you need my help with?”

“Remember the lower library, yesterday?” Diana began to wring her hands as she spoke. “I had a dream about it. More like a nightmare. Solas claims to have had the same nightmare. Let me explain it.” Diana went back into details, going over everything that she’d seen, smelt and felt in her dream. It left Dorian pondering, “were you a mage I might have said that it was a demon praying on your fears and possibly attempting to control you. But you are no mage, and I have never heard of a non-mage being possessed by a demon.” Humming he turned to Solas. “You shared this dream, yes? Absolutely down to the minor details?” 

“Yes. I would dare to say I could smell the fire when I opened my eyes. It was… most unnerving.” Solas let a small shiver pass over him. “I too thought the same thing. That it was some demon of rage perhaps that had sought me out. But it has been a long time since I’ve had to deal with their kind.” Echoing Dorian’s hum he shook his head. “We do not know enough about the anchor. Yet, she seems sensitive to things occurring near the thin sections of the veil. Did you sense a thinning in the lower library?”

“Yes. Have you not gone down?” Dorian quirked his brow and gave Diana a slight nod. “Perhaps it may be an idea for you to, take a small nap down there. Since it would heighten your connection to the Fade.” 

Solas nodded slowly, “it is a good idea. If you have no further need of me, I will head there now. This situation should be handled as soon as possible. I am uncomfortable with the entire thing.”

“No, I don’t need anything further hahren. Please,” waving her hand Diana sighed. “I could use a drink and a meal. Dorian, would you care to join me?”

Heading to the tavern Diana couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched. Settling into her seat at their table she waited for Dorian to finish putting in their order. When he returned with a demi john and two glass he sighed heavily before sitting to pour. “I have to admit something. I didn’t want Solas to hear it. Not quite yet, anyways.” Taking a deep, replenishing drink he smiled. “I too had the same dream.” 

“What?!” Diana barely managed to swallow her wine before he stunned her with his confession. “Did you think Solas would not believe you?” Diana eased herself into a comfortable sit, positioned forward so she could hear him better. “I know there are a few things that old elf knows that he wouldn’t readily speak of, but to openly doubt you? I am not so sure.”

“It was not my concern for being believed. Far from it. In fact, it was the need for him to go down there. I was thinking about it early this morning. I do not think the veil is thin here. In fact, I wager it is the strongest here I have ever felt. So how could we all share the same dream? I wonder if we three were the only ones impacted or if there are more having the same terrifying nightmare.” Twisting his moustache, he was deep in thought. 

Taking another sip from her stein they were interrupted by the server. “Your meal, your worship.” Her hand shook as she placed the tray down and began unloading it. Diana caught sight of the young woman’s face. Her eyes were rimmed dark and bloodshot. “Are you alright?” Diana was calm as she touched the woman’s hand. “I… you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” She nervously giggled as she patted Diana’s hand. “You had a nightmare last night so real it felt like you were back in Haven. At the exact same moment, the entire town was under attack. Am I right?” Diana watched as the woman’s face blanched and she nearly dropped her tray. “Please, relax and take a breath. Here a sip from my glass.” She handed her the goblet and watched as the woman greedily drank it down. “I… It was so real. I could feel the ice on my fingertips. The smoke…” Swallowing hard she shook her head. “How did you know?” 

“Call it a bit of magic from the mark our dear Inquisitor has. Harmless. You shouldn’t dream like that again. Please, do not worry.” Dorian put on his most charming manners as he refilled Diana’s cup. “One more drink before you get back to work. Take a moment to relax my darling or ask for help.” As he spoke the last words he turned to Diana. “Help. Yes.” 

With the second glass emptied the woman’s colour restored. “Thank you, your worship.” Bowing she took away the tray and headed back to Cabot. “Help. I think I know where you were going with that. But he’ll be busy with all these poor people if they all had the same nightmare.” Diana sighed. “I don’t know if I can pull him to me.”

“You all shared the same horror. Smell of smoke, embers dancing on the air. So much death and all upon your shoulders. I heard, I came.” Cole was sitting beside her in the lone chair left at the table. “Perfect timing Cole.” Dorian grinned. “Those nightmares. Where did they come from? Can you help us stop them?”

“You thought demons were here, hurting people, but they don’t have that kind of power.” Cole suddenly sat very still, cocking his head up at Dorian. “Solas is sleeping. He’s trying to find it. But it doesn’t want to be found. It’s old and it’s angry. Twisted from what it once was. Varric knows how hard it can twist. He will be very angry when he finds out.” 

“Find out what… He’s gone!” Dorian nearly shot out of his chair. “I hate when he does that. Leaves this eerie feeling that goes straight up one’s spine.” Shivering again he rubbed his arms. “Now we have to find Varric.”

“No. I don’t think we need to yet.” Diana hummed as she thought over Cole’s words. “Cole speaks what people think, and grabs at bits of information. It’s strange but I’ve learned to understand it. Most of it. He’s saying it wasn’t a demon. So, we can rule that out. Which is good, I think. That just leaves us with some cursed item. Right?”

“Cursed item? Tell me you don’t believe in fairy tales my dear.” Dorian snickered leaning back in his chair. “Most tales of curses usually involve a mage. One making things move and the like behind closed doors. I’ve never heard of a real curse. Not that it isn’t possible…” mid-gloat he thought it over. “Though if we focus on the dream and dissect it, we might get to the bottom of things. Solas can handle the nightmare bit.” Dorian paused. “But first, we eat. It’s a terrible strain to the mind to think with an empty stomach.” 

Solas woke gasping for air, sweat heavy upon his brow. “How…” Collecting his items he made a mad dash back to his rotunda, missing as many people as he could along the way. Sitting at his desk he began to scribble away, grabbing scroll after scroll as he read as fast as his hand could move. 

With their bellies full Diana sighed, “alright. I need to speak with Cullen briefly before we begin our work. Meet you in the library?”

“I’ll have all the books and scrolls I can find on cursed items ready for your perusal.” Dorian dipped slightly before he moved towards the door. “Be careful, whatever this is, I doubt it is going to end particularly well.” 

“I know.” Squeezing his hand, she turned right outside the tavern door and began the climb up the side steps. Reaching the top, she noticed the same haunted look upon several people’s faces. Slipping into Cullen’s tower she gasped when she saw him. His eyes were dark and glossed over. Worse still he seemed to be gazing off into nothingness. “Cullen…” creeping forward she caught him pull himself out of his foggy moment. “Di… Diana, why… why are you here?” 

“I came to discuss some issues we are having and ask you about the item manifest from Haven.” Scrutinizing him over she noticed he hadn’t eaten his meal. “Are you feeling well Commander?” Using his title, she hoped to snap him from whatever waking dream he was in. “I feel fine. I have a copy of the items here.” His hand sluggishly reached out and mashed about before he found the paper in question. “There.” 

Taking the paper, she began reading it over. Nothing out of the usual. Several intact jars of elfroot leaves, chests yet to be opened and some more medical supplies. “There are five chests noted on this manifest. Were they opened and catalogued?”

“No. The man I sent to do it claims to have heard voices in the under library and ran. I… I have not had the time to go down myself.” His voice was monotoned as he spoke, and Diana was all too aware that he had yet to blink. Airing on the side of caution she wanted to get back to Dorian. “Thank you, Commander. That will be all for today.”

Turning she briskly left him alone and made a bee line straight for Solas. Only to pause. Something caught her attention. Heading back and going down the side steps into the main courtyard she felt herself being pulled towards the door to the lower library. 

Opening the door, she slowly descended the steps into the darkness. Only the soft glow of her mark guided her. Holding her palm out she could make out the book shelves, and broken bits of debris that had yet to be cleared out. In the corner she could see the chests that were mentioned in the letter from Cullen’s office. Kneeling she examined the first chest. Nothing was out of the ordinary and upon opening it she was relieved to find it filled with blankets and other soft fabrics. Pulling a few out she could tell the whole chest contained only textiles.

When she went to reach for the latch upon the second chest, she felt the hairs upon the back of her neck stand up. “Get out.” It was soft, barely a whisper in the dark but it was enough. Getting to her feet she ran and didn’t look back until she was in the bright light of day. Turning she watched in horror as the doors slammed itself shut. 

Without breaking for a soul, she made a hasty retreat to Solas’s rotunda. “Hahren, I have to tell you something!” She could barely catch her breath as she came bursting into his area. “Calm yourself, then speak slowly and clearly.” Solas quickly ushered her to a chair and retrieved some water for her. “I… let me start from the beginning.” She went into detail, from the moment she ran into Cullen to the sudden and overwhelming urge to go into the lower library. Finishing with the door slamming and her hurried rush to him. 

Solas in turn listened without interruption until she was finished. “I think I may know what it is but correcting it may be an issue.” Nodding he rose and twisted a section of book towards her. “What… the Champion of Kirkwall?”

“Varric makes reference of a sliver of a red lyrium idol causing ghost like issues in a house once rented by his brother. I did a bit of research on it. There is precious little on possessed items, or red lyrium. Varric assured me it drove his brother insane.” Solas sighed. “If it is some red lyrium it may have held the feelings of those that perished at the moment the mountain came down. Do we have an item listing for the recovered goods? 

“No nothing. And that brings me to Cullen. If it’s red lyrium would those who took regular lyrium be affected?” Diana began to tug at her gloves, and the look Solas gave wasn’t comforting at all. “Solas…”

“I am not entirely sure how this would effect someone who has used lyrium as the Commander has. Mages are not as easily affected by the lyrium but non-mages… I would recommend keeping an eye on him.” Solas shifted his gaze back to the scrolls before him. “I have much research to do. Perhaps…”

“I shall leave you to your work hahren.” Stiffening her upper lip, she quietly rose and placed her cup on his table. “Please, send word for me once you know more. You have whatever you need at your disposal.” Nodding she paced towards the spiral staircase leading upwards. There were two people she had yet to speak to. Reaching the top, she walked by the cages of sleek ravens. “Hello, Baron Von Plucky,” she cooed before taking a bit of dried meat from her pouch. “Don’t tell the Mistress, our little secret.”

“No secret at all.” Leliana chuckled as she calmly strolled up beside her. “I know why you are here. There is much to discuss.”


	4. It Only Gets Worse

Leliana took her over to her desk and sat her down. “All of Skyhold whispers today and I know all of it. We all shared the same nightmare, and that is just the beginning of it all.” Folding her hands neatly upon the table Leliana sat straight backed. “Cullen has been acting strangely. More so than the regular templars. I believe it is due to the low levels of lyrium that still sing through his blood. Varric has come to me, already very upset.” 

“I would assume he would be more than upset. Dwarves don’t dream.” Diana sighed heavily. “Is there anything we can do? Do we know anything? Did you hear my conversation with Solas?”

“Yes, to all. It must have been some form of red lyrium somewhere in the shipment from Haven. No one will go down into the lower library to retrieve the chests and I am unsure of the best method to contain the issue. Varric claims to have an idea but he wants your assistance in the matter.” Leliana kept an even tone as she jotted down a short note before attaching it to the claw of a raven. “See to Varric. I have a man watching the Commander for the moment. We may need to subdue him… soon.”

“I don’t want you to be right, but I fear it to be true.” Diana moaned. “I shall speak with Varric. Has Vivienne been conferred with?” 

“Yes. We have come to the same conclusion, but it seems that no mage within our walls has ever heard or seen this effect before. Outside of Varric no one has dealt with this.” Leliana’s face fell. “It drove his brother mad. He… He should tell you the story himself. You will find him in his usual place in the main hall.” 

“Thank you. I’ll go speak with him now. The sooner we deal with this, the better.” Diana quickly rose and made for the stairs. Dorian flagged her down on her decent and offered to follow her. Together they approached Varric. “Figured you’d come around eventually.” Varric shivered as he tossed another log into the fire. “I’d hoped I’d never have to deal with this bullshit again. Shit. Sit down, this one’s a long one.” 

Diana pulled up a chair, along with Dorian as they listened in. “It happened years ago. Shit, two maybe four. Time’s a hell of a thing when the whole world falls to shit. Bartrand betrayed us in the Deep Roads, that cursed Thiag, and then he disappeared. That was eight years ago. A year later we caught a whiff of his trail. I had some coterie track him down, to a rented house in High Town. In the dead of night, we broke in and went to confront him.” Varric’s face fell and Diana placed her hand upon his. “Thank Princess. When we went in, the house was… it was a horror show. Bartrand had tortured the servants, destroyed their minds and that was just the beginning of the nightmare. He went mad, claiming he needed to hear the song. Hawke convinced me not to shoot him. I had him committed afterwards to a sanitorium outside of Kirkwall, in the Free Marches. He’d kept a small shard from the idol. Just a sliver. But it was enough to make him barking mad.” Varric gave Diana’s hand a tight squeeze and she returned the comforting pressure. “Another year past in the city and after an expensive clean up, I had the house set up for rent. Easy money until the owners complained of sounds in the night.” Varric tugged out a box from under his desk. “It took several attempts, but this is an extra. I had another made just in case. We went back to the house and the owners were slaughtered by… ghosts. When Hawke dispersed the last one it dropped a shard of red lyrium. We placed it in this type of box and it seemed to keep whatever it was at bay. I think… that’s what we’re experiencing here.”

Diana took the box from his hand. It was cool and heavier than it looked. When she opened the lid, it seemed to shine in the light. “You believe there is a shard or some red lyrium in the lower library causing all this?”

“Shit’s been weirder so, ya I do.” Varric shrugged his shoulder before slumping back into his chair. “Dwarves don’t dream Princess. We have no connection to the Fade and when I went to bed last night, I was expecting to wake rested, like usual. Not to be scared out of my skin.” 

“Then we need to get into the lower library and find it before it manifests into these… ghosts.” Dorian sounded half skeptical, but no one could deny the fear in Varric’s eyes. “Alright. You stay here, we’ll go and…”

“You can physically hit whatever the red produces. Be careful and check your targets. I… I need a drink.” Varric rose sharply, the sound of his chair scraping against the stone sent a chill down Diana’s back. As soon as the stout man was away, she nodded to Dorian. “I’ll get my sword, do you need…”

“I’ll meet you at the doors. We’ll need to figure this out, and quickly. I don’t like the ominous feeling hanging over us.” Dorian gave a short dip of his head before he ushered towards the undercroft. Diana in turn sped towards her chambers. 

Tightening the belt around her waist she just caught the soft steps coming up the stairway. Far softer than usual and instinct kicked in. Ducking into her storage room, she waited. “She’s not here… must… must find her…” Cullen’s voice was strained, and she had to bite her hand to stifle the scream when something crashed to the floor. Counting to ten she peeked through the slit of the door. Nothing. At least nothing she could see from there. “Fuck.” She whispered as she slowly pushed the door open. Silence. With her heart hammering in her chest she gripped the hilt of her sword tight. “Argh!” Cullen’s voice broke the tension as he slumped to the floor a few feet from the doorway. “Don’t…. I… I am not in control of myself.” His voice was hoarse as he struggled to get to his feet. “Please…. Stop me.” His hand was trembling as he lay upon the ground reaching for the hilt of his sword, still in its sheath. “I… Will harm you… I don’t want to…” tears edged his eyes as he struggled against and unseen foe. 

Diana reacted quickly, kicking the sheath and sword down the stairs with a loud clatter. “Cullen… I’m sorry.” 

“Please…” He growled, his teeth grit tight and jaw muscle bulging. “I don’t know…. What’s wrong with me…” He made a guttural sound and Diana moved quickly. Tearing her belt off she reached to tie his hands together. “I’m sorry Cullen.” Digging her knee into the space between his shoulder blades she began to wrap the coils about his wrists. “I’ll have this handled properly. Don’t worry. We think we know what it is.” Looping the last coil, she felt him begin to squirm. “I had to tie them tight. I didn’t want to, but you understand.” Looking about she figured the bed would be the only place that could hold a man of his size and strength. “Come on, up you go.” 

Looping her arm under his she pull his arms back, forcing him to stand. With speed and little resistance, she got him to the end of the bed. Pushing him back and took off his boots and strapped his legs to the end of the poster bed. “I’m sorry…” She kept repeating it as his eyes began to gloss over. Standing back, she felt terrible. He lay upon his back, his arms tied behind him and his legs on either side of the post, bound tightly. “I will have Bull come watch over you. He can… He will do what’s right.” 

Rushing down the steps she half slammed into Cassandra. “I was on my way to the war room when I heard a clutter. I did not wish to barge in, so I waited here. Is everything…”

“Get Bull, tell him he needs to babysit what’s in my quarters. Tell him to speak with Varric about Bartrand’s ghost before he comes up. Actually, have them both go up there. I… could use your help.” Diana paused. “I don’t have time to explain. Fetch them and meet Dorian and I at the entrance to the lower library. Quickly, it’s urgent.” Giving a sharp nod, Diana half tore down the hall and into the rotunda. “Hahren! We mostly figured it out, please we need to go into the lower library.”

“I am prepared.” Solas rose from his seat, his hand already coiled about his staff. “We have precious little time to lose.” 

Together they ran from the rotunda, through the hall and down towards the opening. “It’s gotten worse,” Dorian’s hand pulsed with a purple haze as he shook his head. “I’ve muted it the best I can, but the wailing will be near deafening when we enter. Whatever is down there is almost desperate to stop us.” 

“Ready?” Diana looked back and forth between her people. With a heaviness she hung her head. “Cullen… he tried to attack me, but he stopped himself. I have… he’s tied up in my quarters. Bull and Varric are watching over him.” 

“Maker…” Dorian gasped. “Will this…”

“I do not know for certain. We have never destroyed red lyrium.” Solas’s pale face seemed to lower a shade as he spoke. “We can destroy regular lyrium through a process only known to dwarves. If it can be done with red lyrium then, perhaps, it may break the hold on the Commander. I cannot say for sure.” 

Clenching her jaw Diana nodded. “Let’s… let’s get this done.” 

“I have the container.” Cassandra came bounding over. “Varric had a second, he believes this one is of better quality.” 

Solas reached for the handle, “be ready, and trust nothing you see.” As the door creaked open wide, they all slipped into the darkness below, the door slamming tightly behind them. In the pitch black, silence enveloped them. Not the screams and wails Dorian had predicted and tried to quell on the other side. Walking for some time Diana paused, “this is wrong. We should have gone down a set of stairs by now. Dorian can you provide us some light?”

With a flick of his wrist Dorian produced a fireball, that hovered up over his head, illuminating the space. “How…”

“We appear to be… in the Fade.” Solas turned back to see the entrance to the lower library gone. “This… isn’t possible.” There was clear signs of panic upon Solas’s face as he looked about, finally bending down to touch the ground. “I… I don’t understand.” 

“It’s not real.” Diana looked down at her hand, where the mark should have been. “Look. Do you see this?” 

“No. I do not.” Cassandra growled unsheathing her blade. “We are being toyed with.” 

“But by what? And how?” Dorian’s eyes darted around. “If this is an illusion, then something must break it. Which means something is projecting it. It’s very realistic.” 

Diana knelt to touch the ground. “It is real enough but were we truly in the Fade we would be able to alter the landscape with a thought.” Closing her eyes, she heard the deep laughter begin to rumble through her and around her. “What…”

“Demon.” Solas twirled his staff and lit the room, dispersing the illusion. “We need to find the shard, encase it and see about strengthening the veil. It’s been greatly weakened here.” Driving down the steps into the deeper section of the cobweb littered library, Dorian eagerly burned away the webs he encountered. Again, the laughter echoed about them, a mutant twist of children, elderly and young. Diana’s stomach rolled as she looked about. With each flare of burnt web, she could see the room. “There!” She pointed to a corner, several chests sat undisturbed. 

Closing in on the chests, each person froze in place. “Cul…” Diana could barely get the words out of her mouth. She could see him before her, ethereal in nature but it was him. Her nightmare of him. He pulsed and glowed an eerie red, thick jagged crystal protruded from the left side of his face and shoulder. But that wasn’t the most jarring aspect about him. When his eyes opened, they too glowed and pulsed with the cursed lyrium, “Diana…” he purred her name with a blank face. “It’s your fault. It’s all your fault.”


	5. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead. You've been warned

Cullen’s head throbbed, and his jaw ached. Blinking away the fog he groaned at the pain coursing through his limbs. He was bound, that much was nearly immediately noticeable to him. Tugging at his arms he groaned, “release me.” 

“Listen Curly, this isn’t ideal but last time we let you out, Tiny had to put you down.” Varric said as he got up off his chair. “Had to run and fetch Hero. You’re a little banged up, but when Princess deals with the shit in the lower library you should be alright. I think.”

“I… I have no memory…” 

“We know.” Bull sighed, dabbing at a cut on his cheek. “You’re a hell of a puncher boss.”

Everything swirled, and he felt like he was barely clawing his way into his own head. “I… I don’t remember. I’m… I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Looking about the room he realized he was in Diana’s quarters, tied to her bed post. “How… Why…” Trying to wrap his mind around everything he looked down to see his breast plate removed and his entire upper body wrapped in thick red cord. “Can someone explain what is going on?”

“Well,” Varric pulled his chair up beside Cullen and began. “Seems you came in here to do something to Princess. Found your sword at the bottom of the steps, and you tied to her bed. Clothed. Which is kinda sad.” Bull chuckled at the statement as Cullen frowned. “All in all, Tiny thought to cut you loose and that’s when you two got into a slugging match. You busted your hand up on his face, and he cold cocked you. Tiny is really good with ropes. Which is just fucking terrifying.” Looking over to Bull Varric shivered. “Don’t know how to take that one quite yet.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not into dwarves.” Bull winked, and Cullen groaned loudly. “Are you both done? I… I have no memory of any of it. The last thing I remember, I was in the old library under Skyhold. I opened a chest, and something pricked my hand. I… I returned to my tower and that… that is the last memory I have.” 

Blackwall nodded over to Bull, “maybe the lady has some ideas?”

“Not my first line of thought but do it.” Varric made a disgusted noise as he brought a cup of water over to Cullen. “Take a sip Curly, you don’t look too well.”

“I don’t feel it, if that makes a difference.” Cullen offered a weak smile as he greedily drank down a few mouthfuls of water. “Where is Blackwall headed?”

“To get Vivienne. Not an ideal choice but perhaps she can help.” Bull rolled his neck. “At least she could give me something for the stiffness. You hit like an ox.”

“Says the ox man.” Varric snickered as he returned to his seat. 

Metal against stone rang out as Diana dropped her sword. “No… I didn’t… I… I…”

“It’s not real! Whatever you are seeing right now, isn’t real.” Solas grabbed her arm, trying to shake her from the nightmare only she could see. “It’s an illusion. Caused by a demon!” 

Diana’s hands shook violently as she dropped to her knees, Cullen’s lyrium spirited voice flowed through her mind. “You killed them all. Left them to suffer, burn and die. You failed them all. I fell because of you.” Clasping her hands to her ears she wanted to drown him out, needed to quiet him. “You’re in my chambers, tied to the bed… you… you can’t be here.”

“Fight it child, you must fight it!” Solas yelled, his voice breaking through the mist. Taking her hand off her head she grasped for the sword. “You make your own destiny.” Locking her eyes back to him she could see the image shift. “Liar! Sloth?”

“Sloth? I am no tired creature here to feed. No, I enjoy something more.” With a wave of his hand, Diana started to feel sleepy. “I can control so much more, but my brethren are hungry, and you will make excellent fodder for their meals. There is plenty here to eat.” Diana struggled to keep her eyes open. “Don’t fight it. I hate when my meal is bruised.” His voice became garbled as her eyes grew heavier. Falling to the floor she could hear her companions slump behind her. “No…” 

Pressure. Deep seated pressure pushing against her body, hot and living. “Diana,” Cullen’s voice was low, reverberating through her chest as his lips pressed against the shell of her ear. “You feel so good.” Ecstasy coursed through her veins as Cullen’s hands skimmed over her heated flesh. “We should have done this sooner. I’m sorry I treated you wrongly.” He carefully tucked some of her hair back behind her ear, as he continued to thrust into her. 

Sweat clung to her skin, the musky smell of his body, the product he used in his hair and the leather polish clouded her mind. “Cull…” moaning halfway through his name she could feel her edge approaching. Raking her nails through his hair she had thought he’d moan, he’d growl, something along those lines, but he didn’t. Opening her eyes, she could see his face, twisted in the throws of passion. “Cullen, look at me.” She cupped his jaw in her hand, breathing heavily the world around her felt foreign. “Please.” Casting her eyes about the room she was aware of her quarters, the couch they were on and laying on top of Cullen; naked. The hearth was lit, a fire burning bright and hot. Her curtains were tugged across the long strip of stain glass windows and her bed was still made. Made. Something was off. “Love, is everything alright?” 

“No.” Suddenly her head began to ache and throb. “How… when did we…”

“Don’t think. You don’t have to worry with me. Let me take care of you, love.” His voice seemed thick and heavy against her skin. Seeping into her mind and bathing her in a slow burning heat. “No…” Pushing herself up she grabbed at her temples. “I… I can’t remember…”

“Diana,” Cullen growled and started to sit up. “Enough of this foolishness. Relax, let me tend to you. Let me ease your mind.” 

“No.” Diana jumped off him and reached for her clothes. “I… I need to…” fighting against the foggy thoughts she pulled on her pants. “You… I don’t…”

“Why do you struggle?” Cullen’s voice had morphed, deeper and menacing. “I could have made you feel like the only woman in the world. You would have been happy.”

“No.” Diana finished lacing her boots as she stealthily slipped the hidden dagger from its housing. “Demons make only themselves happy.” Spinning quickly, she drove the blade through Cullen’s chest, piercing his heart. “He wouldn’t give himself to me that easily. That was your first mistake.” 

Cullen melted away and left in his position on the couch was a demon. Its form half twisted in and out of his. “You won’t escape him…” its voice croaked before it broke apart into fairy lights. Diana shrugged, she’d heard of this. Something written about the Hero of Fereldan and her trials in Kinloch Hold; the Fereldan Circle. “How did it go…” tapping her foot she watched as the stone floor rippled. “It’s all an illusion. Made to weaken the victim while the demons feed.” Spinning about she mumbled. “There were pedestals in her tales. Filled with bright light.” Pausing she noticed a faint glow from behind the curtains. 

Checking for her armor and weapon she geared up as best she could before proceeding towards the curtain. Pushing it back with the flat of her blade she grinned wide, “perfect.” Just like in the tale of the Hero, there sat a pedestal, glowing bright. “Let’s see if this works.” Placing her hand in the glowing pool made everything go dark. 

Feeling hot air against her skin she opened her eyes. Laughter, light and joyous was coming from around the corner. Slowly and carefully she walked down the hall and into a well-lit ball room. Dorian was standing before a large mirror being measured by a tailor. Behind him at a table sat his father and a woman Diana didn’t recognize but she was confident was his mother. At his side, fawning over him was a strapping young man, who’s eyes were wide as he sighed and cooed. “Seriously father, I think this is a bit much. Our wedding should be simple, private and contained.”

“Why son? Those old ways are gone, and we want to share in your joy.” Kissing his wife’s hand Dorian’s father rose. “Come the Archon himself will be there.”

Diana nervously moved into view of Dorian. With a weak smile he gave her a nod. “Excuse me a moment father, I wish to speak with my dearest cousin.” Hopping down off the tailor’s pedestal he drew in close and lowered his voice. “I’m aware it’s a dream. It is wrong of me to indulge in it a moment longer?”

“I’m so sorry Dorian.” Taking his hand, she struggled to hold back the tears. “I understand your pain but we’re in danger. This… It has to end.” Glancing over Dorian’s shoulder she caught the shimmer of the illusion as it flickered to reveal a desire demon and two minor shades. “They’re turning.”

“I know.” Dorian’s face fell as he extended his hand, his staff appearing in a flash. “It was fun, while it lasted.” Spinning in one fluid motion he cast out and struck down the room. “I’m almost sorry to see it go.”

“Dorian…”

“No. We have to get back. Come, we need to find Solas and Cassandra. Then deal with whatever has us trapped here. Be wary, we’ll have drawn their attention.” Dorian flourished his hand and returned to his usual adornment with his staff in hand, as he had been in the physical world. “How are you holding up? Desire demons and their like can be trying. That’s from a mage’s vantage point.”

“I… Will need a long bath once I’ve returned.” Shivering again at the thought of Cullen, hard and bare beneath her sent heat pooling low. Shaking the tantalizing thought from her head she looked about the fading room. “We need to find a pedestal thing. That’s how I got here.” 

 

Before they could locate the pedestal Solas and Cassandra came tumbling from the ceiling. “What…”

“Inquisitor! We appear to be in the Fade nothing is real, we need to…”

“I’m aware Cassandra. I suppose tricking a Seeker might be nearly impossible. And you Hahren, how did you break free?” 

“Easily. I travel many times to places in the Fade. I would not fall so easily to a demon’s trickery.” Beaming wide Solas eyed Dorian, still sulking over his vision. “Are you well?”

“I will be.” Dorian sighed, “but how do we get out of here now?” 

Solas grinned wide and channeled his magic, “we draw him to us.” 

“Him?” Diana started, “how do you know for certain…”

“The energy he used is unique. We have defeated his minions, it is natural he will take on the task himself.” With a wicked grin upon his lips Solas tapped his staff upon the ground, dissolving the illusion. Before them lay the Fade, misty and covered in gnarled roots and strange shaped rocks. “He will come. Then we can return. Do not believe anything you see.” Solas took a defensive position and the others quickly fell in line.


	6. Only The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for combat and injuries . Nothing overly gory but the warning is there for those who may be upset.

Cullen grumbled under his breath as Vivienne passed her hand over him, “you can mumble to yourself all you’d like but it does you no good.” She stiffened quickly and looked over to Bull, Varric and Blackwall. “He is under his own control, for the moment. From my understanding of magic and the little you’ve told me of red lyrium, I believe it is his diminished nature that rendered him vulnerable. If my guess is right, he shall maintain in control.” With a flick of her wrist ice clung to the wounds upon Cullen and Bull’s face. “That will aid in swelling. Now. Will someone kindly tell me where the Inquisitor is? We are intruding upon her privacy.”

“About that,” Varric nervously twisted his gloves. “Cassandra, Dorian and Solas went with her to the lower library. They believe the strange occurrences are red lyrium caused. I gave them a box to contain the shard or shards they find. I… I’ve dealt with this before.”

“Please, tell me Master dwarf, what do you know of such magic?” Vivienne casually sat upon the couch, making herself as comfortable and proper as an Empress, entertaining her generals. “Well, uh, it’s a long story.”

“I have time.” Vivienne’s eyes were dead locked on Varric as he recounted the tale. Same as he had before to Diana in the main hall. By the end of it Vivienne was on the edge of her seat and Cullen was still grumbling about being shackled to the poster of Diana’s bed. “Hush dear, we’ll untie you momentarily. At least from the bed. You two think you can handle the Commander, lest he decides to turn violent?”

“Of course, ma’am,” Blackwall nodded sharply, rolling his sleeves up. “He won’t take us by surprise again.”

“I’m right here.” Cullen groaned. “I am in my right mind. I feel no stranger than a moment ago and I would be grateful if I could stand. My rear has lost sensation.” Blushing he shot a look over at Varric. “Not a word of this to Lady Trevelyan.”

“Oh no, never.” Varric chuckled as he helped Blackwall loosen the ties. “Do you think the Inquisitor can deal with this?” 

“I can’t say for certain. I would need time to research and cross reference tomes we do not have. Frankly we know so little about red lyrium anything could be plausible.” Rising from her seat she looked over Cullen once more, “keep near him. We can…”

“Inquisitor!” A scout came bounding up the steps. “I… Commander?”

“Jim. What is it?” Cullen instantly noticed the blanched face of the scout. “Spit it out man!”

“How are you here? I just spoke to you in your tower.” Jim began to shake before his eyes rolled back and he went down. “Great.” Cullen huffed. “Anyone want to take a stab at this?”

“To the tower!” Bull howled as he raced down the steps ahead of the party. 

Together they stormed through the main hall, many gasps and whispers following them as they pushed through the rotunda. “Wait.” Cullen paused. “My sword…”

“Oh no.” Varric shook his head, “not happening. I’ve seen you fight. I prefer a chance with your fists.” 

Grumbling again under his breath Cullen stopped. “How will I defend myself? I fully intend on handling this imposter myself.”

“No such luck boss,” Bull chuckled as he pointed out over the bridge. Cullen’s exact duplicate was pacing over the battlements. “See the eyes?” 

“I do. Sword now?” He waved his hand out only to have four people shake him off. Grumbling again he hung back. Dipping behind Bull he dropped his voice, “do what you must, I’m behind you.”

“Good choice.” Bull grunted his response as they all closed the distance, choosing to walk up to the imposter instead of rushing him out in the open. 

“Commander,” Vivienne spoke smoothly with her hands behind her back, one glowing with frost. “May we have a short word with you?” As he turned, she lashed out, her spirit blade bursting to life, “rage demon, I shall freeze it, then we may whittle it down into nothingness.”

“Poetic as always Iron Lady. Tiny, Hero, get in there!” Varric shouted as he pulled something from his back pocket. “Hope you can use this Curly.”

“A dagger… Against a rage demon.” Cullen groaned loudly only to be overshadowed by Bull’s roar as he slammed his hammer into the side of the creature, causing it to crunch into a thousand shards. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve….” Bull froze in his place as the courtyard erupted into screams. “More demons. But I don’t see a rift.” Bull’s mouth hung open as soldiers rushed into the fray to defend wounded and civilians alike. 

Cullen tossed the dagger down into the mess, causing a sloth demon to burst into a plum of black smoke. “Now can I have a sword?” Not bothering for an answer, he rushed into his tower, reaching under his desk for his spare shorter sword. Strapping the sheath belt to his waist he came out to see the group descending into the hordes of shades. “Where are you Diana?” Cullen mumbled before he ran down the steps to join them. 

Diana poked at her marked hand, “nothing. Not even a fizzle. Which is not like it at all. Solas?”

“We have been lured here and are at the mercy of the demon’s game. We must see it through, whatever it is.” Waving his hand, he dissolved an illusion before them. “Sooner rather than later, I sense we are needed.” 

Walking through an ever-shifting void Diana was growing restless. Was it only a few minutes from the time she fell into this place or had it been hours? The longer they were here the weaker their forms would be in the waking world let alone what someone could be doing to her body. Grumbling under her breath she turned to see Cassandra checking out a chest. “It’s not real.”

“The stories of the Hero of Fereldan recant her time in the Fade. At the Circle. Something about discovering hidden powers and items she brought back. I would like to see this for myself.” 

“Cass, if that story is true then we may have only defeated one of the minor demons that the major one is controlling. But I don’t know how to bring the big baddie out of hiding.” Diana bit her lip, looking over at Dorian who was focusing his energies, the swirled and danced about him in a vibrant violet. “Dorian?”

“I have been trying to divine what I can, but I am getting so little. It’s like I’m being blocked, which is not only rude but concerning.” Before he could utter another word there was a piercing shriek that seemed to suck the air out of all of them. “Rage.” Solas choked out as they all gasped for air. “Intense, burning rage. I hope you are capable of ice magic Dorian. We’re going to need it.”

“I can manage. We just need to find it.” 

“ARRRR!!!” It grew loud as the crew closed in ranks. “Keep your eyes open, it’s mad.” Diana half chuckled at the terrible joke. Everyone gripped their weapon, ready to fight. “You!” Suddenly it appeared not more than a hundred feet from them, standing taller than a Qunari, glowing a deep crimson. “YOU!” 

“Ready!” Diana slid her foot back, angling for a good grip. “Come get me.” She yelled back at it, watching as its arms flailed over its head and it rushed towards them. 

“They keep coming!” Blackwall yelled back as Varric poked another shade with the blade at the end of Bianca. “I know. We can’t keep this up.” 

Cullen grit his teeth as a claw swiped his shoulder. Turning he put his blade through the sloth demon, “there are too many!” Yelling over the mess he noticed the door to the lower library was open. Fighting his way through the crowd of soldiers and demons he took several more shallow wounds before arriving at the door. Running down the steps he caught the sound of something laughing. “I was wondering when you would come.”

Not returning a word he continued to push towards the chests in the back. Dorian had lit the braziers in the room, or at least Cullen believed that. Growling he saw Solas, Diana, Dorian and Cassandra hovering in the air, suspended by some magic. “Show yourself.” He demanded his eyes darting over the room. 

“Over here,” the voice ghosted past his ear and he spun to meet it. Staring him back in the face was himself. Gripping the hilt tight he didn’t have time to question anything as his dark shadowy reflection lunged at him, blade at the ready. Countering the first two slashes he screamed as the third slashed across his stomach, slicing through his shirt and digging a long line across his abs. Clutching at the wound he could see the crimson dripping upon his linen undershirt. “Blood. So much blood.” His own face snarled up at him as it continued the attack.

“This is ridiculous.” Diana groaned throwing her head back. “He comes then he attacks and shifts into something else. Where is he now?!” Stomping her foot, she howled, “come get me you coward!” Everything ached. Her body wasn’t yet healed from the fall of Haven and at this point she was pushing through the pain to get out of wherever they were. Seeing something shift she locked onto it, “over there. It… It’s a rift!” 

“Quickly!” Solas raced ahead, his staff clicking in time with his feet. Dorian was no slower, only turning to help Diana who was clearly exhausted. “Hang on, we’re almost there.”

“Commander!” Cassandra gasped as she got closer to the rift. “He’s fighting… himself?” 

“No!” Diana dug deep and rushed the rift. “He needs us. MOVE!”

“My pets!” The shadowed version of Cullen howled as Diana, Solas, Cassandra and Dorian slipped to the floor. Diana’s hand was quick to her sword as she rose, “get the hell away from him!” Staggering to her feet she swayed before she turned pale. “Stay back Diana!” Cullen growled as he threw himself before her to counter the next flourish, taking a slice across the shoulder. In a rage he focused his energy and slammed the pommel of his blade into the demon’s face. With the contact the creature shifted, and Cullen’s twisted image changed. A clocked figure appeared, “Arcane Horror!” Dorian gasped as he and Solas cast out a barrier just in time to block a wave of mind crushing magic. “Set it a flame Solas!” Dorian yelled as he held the barrier. 

Solas spun his staff, gather the energy before throwing it towards the creature. As the robes went up in flames it howled and shrieked before it took on another form. Black oozing blood began to paint the floor. “What?!” Solas and Dorian both startled at the strange alteration. Cullen was already set to block the next attack when the creature grunted mid-transformation and flopped forward, disappearing in a black mist. “COLE?!” Everyone uttered at the same time as the young man sheathed his blades. “I wanted to help, and you all called out for it. Did I do the right thing?”

Cullen chuckled before his eyes rolled back and he flopped to the floor. Diana was quick to react, half catching the man only to have him collapse on top of her. “Help!” She grunted as fresh pain coursed through her. “He’s injured.” Half pulling herself in a sit with him in her lap she looked him over. “He’s… Solas!”

“I will do what I can, my mana is near it’s end.” Bending he attended best he could, sealing the few major wounds. “He’ll need elfroot paste and…”

“Take him to my quarters, no questions.” Diana ran her fingers through his hair, half matted to his head with sweat and blood. “I have everything I need there.”


	7. Wounds

Cullen grunted as he tried to lift himself from the unfamiliar bed, only to feel a hand press into his bare chest. “Hm...”

“Lay still. You’ve been through much.” Diana smiled as she checked the dressings. “It’s healing nicely, won’t be a scar. I hope you aren’t upset with that.” 

“How…I remember…”

“You were fighting a demon, in your shape. From what Solas has told me, when you charged in and attacked it, it lost its ability to imprison us. When we broke free it had to twist itself into something effective against us. Cole cut it down. As soon as it died the demons stopped pouring into the courtyard and the soldiers finished them off. We have several wounded, but we didn’t lose anyone. I’ll take that as a win.” Diana dabbed a clothe against the cuts, cleaning away some ointment that was caked on top. “I didn’t want the healers to work on you. I have everything I need right here.”

“How long have I been out?” Cullen blinked again but his head felt heavy, and his limbs stiff. “You’ve been sleeping for a little over a day. Feverish at times but I think the worst has past.” Diana’s cheeks began to brighten, “you, uh, talk in your sleep.”

“Maker’s breath.” Cullen sighed, throwing his arm up and over his eyes. “How bad were my injuries?”

“Mainly shallow cuts, bruising and only two major gashes. Solas sealed those when you fell unconscious. You’ll have a few small scars but nothing to worry too much about.” Diana rose and wrung out the clothe before collecting two cups of tea. “Here. Drink this, it’ll make you feel better.” Setting the mugs on the table beside the bed she went to help him sit, only to feel the same sharp pain shoot through her shoulder. “Ah,” gritting her teeth she half fell down, only to feel Cullen’s arm catch her. “You are injured.” He sighed, letting out a low groan as he shuffled himself up. 

“I’m still injured.” Letting him pull her onto the bed she closed her eyes. “I keep reinjuring it. Without the herbs I need, I’ll never get it to heal.”

“You mean if you stopped fussing over everyone and took care of yourself it might have a better chance of healing. Possibly quicker.” Cullen chuckled as he rubbed her shoulder. “You are too tense. You need to relax and let your body do the work it needs to.” 

“Cullen…” Diana sighed out as his hot hands worked at the tension through her shoulder. “We should talk.”

“We haven’t had a chance to speak since we arrived at Haven. This little interruption has set us back. Is there something on your mind?” Cullen could feel the thick cord of muscle in her back. She was after all a sword and shield user as he was and there was no denying his understanding of such injuries. Continuing to work at the muscle he listened intently as she spoke. “You crept into my room. Do you remember that? Threw your sword down the stairs and begged me to stop you. Do you remember this?”

“No. I have no memory of it. I apologize if I…”

“You didn’t harm me. Didn’t even try when I lost grip on the rope.” Diana chuckled, only to wince at the fresh pang of pain that shot through her shoulder. “In the library I saw you. I… I couldn’t…”

“Diana, what are you saying?” Cullen stopped rubbing and carefully turned her to look him in the eyes. There were tears, thick and heavily clinging to the edge of her eyes as she avoided making contact with him. “Look at me. I need you to.” His voice was a low baritone as he gently gripped her chin with his fingers. “Diana.”

“I couldn’t hurt you. Even though I knew it wasn’t you. I… It’s pointless. You could never…”

“Never what? Diana you are speaking in riddles and I am a simple man. Please, tell me.” His eyes danced over her face, seeing the conflict rising and crashing over her. “You couldn’t hurt me because…”

“I care for you.” She blurted the words out hot and fast before she tugged her chin free. Standing from the bed she paced back and forth before throwing another log on the hearth. “You see me as some Baron’s brat. Some priggish bitch who is too stuck up her own ass to care about anything other than herself.” Choking the words out she wrapped her arms around herself. “Do you know why I seem like that? Why I act as I do?”

Cullen quietly rose from the bed, feeling the stiffness and soreness from his muscles as he stood bare foot upon the cold stone floor. Padding over to her he paused a few feet behind her. “Because you care. I see you with Dorian. You smile and laugh and it’s real, not the usual face you wear around everyone else. I just thought you hated me.” Chuckling he ran his hand through his hair, to reach his neck and rub at the muscle. His nervous reaction when he was unsure of what to say. “I… I don’t…”

“You’re right.” Diana turned around to face him. “I care… which is why I wanted to keep you away, but… I don’t want you to stay away.” Taking a step towards him she waited for him to back away from her, to run and call her mad. Instead he stood, frozen like a statue. “Diana there’s something you need to know about me.” His forehead creased lightly as he drew in a deep breath, “I told you before I am no Templar. I… I have stopped taking lyrium. For some time now and…”

“Stop.” Diana closed the distance between them, placing her hand on his bare chest she drew in a deep breath. “You… you think that would bother me?” Her eyes searched his, looking for the answer she thought he would hide from her. “You… you did!”

Taking her hand in his and pressing it against his heart he grit his teeth. “I didn’t want to burden you. It was too much to ask for, and I…” Before he could utter another would he felt her tug him down, and her lips crashed against his. Mercifully soft and sweet, singing of the floral tea she’d brought him. It made his heart hammer in his chest as instinct overruled thought and he cupped her jaw in his bare hand. Her skin was supple, smooth and warm under his rough hand and he wanted more. Sliding his tongue against her lips he shivered as she sighed into his mouth. He echoed her sentiment as their tongues danced together, an unheard but well-known symphony that he was sorry to see come to an end. “I… I dare not admit how long I was thinking of that.” He sighed as he tried to regain his composure. “The lyrium, my… withdrawal.”

“Explains a lot.” She chuckled her hand still upon his chest. “That may be why the creature latched onto you. Without a full and regular dose of lyrium and a weakened body, it may have been able to gain hold of you. We have yet to truly understand red lyrium and it’s effects.”

“Red lyrium? You think those demons were summoned by red lyrium?” Cullen’s brows shot up in shock. “But how? Why?”

“Easy, take a seat.” Diana waved him back to the edge of the bed. “We were transported, I’m guessing not physically through the Fade. Vivienne explained you rushed past her to the library and she saw us hanging like dolls from some force before she rushed back to aid the soldiers. In this Fade like realm we were tormented with the things we desired most.” Pausing at that statement she looked over to Cullen’s half naked frame on the bed, the taste of his lips still heavy in her mouth. “And we had to struggle against it. One by one we freed ourselves and fought a few demons. Finally, we were lost. Wandering with no answers. We’d defeated everything thrown at us, but to no avail. Solas thought it was because we were held there by a demon or magic. Then I remembered Varric’s tale of his brother Bartrand and the red lyrium idol. Only a sliver was in his possession, but it connected the Fade physically to the estate. Moving pots, causing people to go mad, and they were attacked by a golem looking creature. It shifted into three other forms before they banished it. All from a single shard.”

“I remember reports of noise coming from that house late at night and the renters fled but the city guard made no claims.” Humming to himself he sighed, “then again the Captain of the guard was a personal friend of Hawke and Varric. That may explain why the red lyrium and the incident went unreported to the templars.”

“More than likely, but I don’t blame him. He was looking out for Hawke and his brother. Family. I understand that.” Leaning back on the bed she sighed, “I think there is a shard of red lyrium down in that library and I’m betting it was part of something from the Haven landslide. Maybe imprinted the last dying moments of the victims. We know red lyrium seems angry, maybe that fueled it’s power.”

“I didn’t get to tell you earlier, but there was a salvage party before the one we discussed. They brought back one chest of odds with another full of supplies. The chest with odd items in it was placed in that cellar. It was marked with an x. If we go down…” Before he could rise Diana grabbed his hand. “You have many injuries that bordered on infection from fighting the shades. You are not strong enough…”

“And neither are you.” Cullen shook his head. “We are both not in the best shape, but this must be dealt with and quickly less we have another eruption of demons waltzing among the wounded.” Cullen sank into the bed. “I’m sorry Diana but there is no other option.”

“Actually, I have a suggestion.” Solas grinned as he crested the top step. “How are the two of you healing? I am restored and can supply a proper treatment.” 

“Please, hahren. We must get to the cellar and…”

“And collect the shard. Varric and I attended to it, with the aid of both Lady Vivienne and Magister Dorian. It is in a box that has already been placed in the undercroft. I believe your spymaster has an expert she wishes to call in to study it.” Solas grinned as he worked to heal Diana’s shoulder and body. “Child, you will still need a couple days rest, and light work but you are much better than before. Commander, may I?”

“Please.” Cullen closed his eyes and let Solas pour his healing energies through him. “Thank you Solas.”

“I shall leave you two. If you have need of me, you know where to find me.” Bowing his head Solas quietly left, the soft click of the door the only sound he made. 

“A few days,” Diana huffed before she threw herself down upon the bed. “It is better than weeks I suppose.” Flipping over to her stomach she raised up on her elbows. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve missed too much.” Stretching he glanced around. “I don’t suppose you have a shirt for me?” 

“No. I rather like you without one.” Grinning wide she chuckled. “You are quite handsome.” Smirking wide Cullen carefully ran his hand over his chest, watching as her eyes trailed along. “Am I?” Sliding low he caught the moment her pupils began to widen. “Diana,” he shook his head. “You are injured still and need to heal. Remember?”

“Mhmm,” she mumbled, her bottom lip tucked up into her mouth. “Damn you and your logic.” 

“As tempting as this has been, we still aren’t entirely sure if it is safe. If I am safe.” Hanging his head, he exhaled long and loud. “What if I attack you? What if…”

“What if the world falls apart tomorrow? I sense it’s possible but to worry about it defeats the effort of today.” Rising sharply off the bed with a push she dusted off her shirt. “I have to agree with one thing. We are not yet sure that we are safe. That shard may or may not be the only threat and I personally won’t be content until I know otherwise. I’ll have a servant bring you up a shirt, then meet me in the old library. I wish to do a little digging.” With a tip of her head she rushed from the room leaving Cullen frowning and confused. 

Walking through the main hall she caught a scout and had them fetch some clothing from the Commander’s quarters before she continued down towards Varric who was busy writing away. “Master Tethras, good news, I hope. I’d hate to see our little incident turned into some raunchy smut fest.”

“Now Princess, who could I put in that role, I wonder.” Chuckling he laid his quill down. “I have some word back from a couple people looking into the shard Bartrand left behind. Still nothing definite but answers are making their way in. I’ll let you know when I know more.” 

“I appreciate it. Take care, Master Tethras.” Diana gave a flourished bow to the dwarf causing him to burst into chuckles before pacing out the main hall doors. In the court yard she could see the mess still strewn across the mud and grass. Blood and tattered fabrics lay about, waiting for the next coming rain to remove them. Not pausing she headed straight for the library door. Hesitating for only a second, she drew in a breath and held it as she pushed through. 

Darkness and quiet answered her. Walking down the steps she caught the soft glow of the torches that lined the room. “Someone left me a little light.” She smiled, the area felt less eerie than it was only a night ago. But that lightness left her when she reached the room that held their struggle. Upon the floor, dark, dried blood stained the stone. “Oh Cullen,” she sighed. Looking about there were no other signs of any effort. No tipped over books, cobwebs still in tact about the corners and the chest seemingly untouched along the wall. With a renewed trepidation she walked towards the first and with her foot flung it open. Expecting something to happen she was relieved to be met with silence and a chest full of blankets. “That would have been useful, oh, three or four days ago.” Grumbling she turned to the second of four and approached it in the same manner. Again, nothing occurred, only bottles of booze and potion elements. Elfroot stored in a large sack covered nearly half the chest. “Also, would have been… you know what no.” Stopping she turned and paced back up the steps. “You there! Yes you, there are two chests down here, stuff with provisions we are in need of. I want them brought up immediately.” 

“Y…yes Inquisitor.” Two soldiers snapped into a salute before they rushed past her and down the steps. Standing outside she waited for them to bring them up. “That is a chest of blankets. Distribute them to those in need. The other take to the head healer, she’ll know how best to handle them.” Waving her hand, she sighed. It was already getting late in the day and Cullen had yet to arrive. “How long does it take to put on a shirt?” Resting her hands on her hips she huffed. His tower was dark, and the usual messengers seen coming and going were no where in sight. “I could use a warmer shirt. Fine.” Grumbling to herself she began the walk back to her quarters. 

All down the hall was quiet, even for that time of day. Passing Varric she noticed the stout man was asleep, his arms folded upon the wooden table, head nestled in. “Odd.” Mumbling she continued her walk, stopping to look in on Josephine, who was also asleep at her desk. “Impossible… CULLEN!” Bellowing she ran, as fast as her legs would take her up the stairs to her quarters. There upon the bed was Cullen in the same state she’d left him in, the shirt upon the couch. “This isn’t natural…” panic began to rise in her chest as she looked about. “Am I the only one awake?” Rushing back down the steps she pushed through to the rotunda. Solas was asleep upon the couch. “Well, actually no that makes sense.” Rushing up the steps she caught Dorian, sitting in his usual corner a book held up high. “Oh, thank the Maker I thought…”

“That I was asleep?” Dorian smiled clipping the book shut. “No. But I noticed it too. Several of the soldiers are still awake but your companions are not. To be fair though I did not check on the Iron Lady.” Grumbling he waved her to follow. There upon her balcony Vivienne was looking out over the yard. “Ah Inquisitor, perfect timing. It appears…”

“We’re cursed?” Diana sighed as she flopped down into the chair by Vivienne’s lounger. “Not entirely but it would feel as though we were. I think it is a talisman. A powerful Avvar one. I was in the middle of doing some research on just such a piece when this happened. Scout Lace Harding brought the strange object to my attention before the soldiers placed it in the lower library.”

“Lower library… I’m beginning to feel like this is a terrible horror story we’re trapped in.” Diana rubbed her temples. “How do we fix this?”

“It isn’t so simple, but it isn’t impossible. First, we must locate the item. If you can bring it to me, I can work…”

“Wait a moment.” Dorian huffed. “You want us to fetch you the blasted thing, so you can experiment upon it? This doesn’t give me the greatest confidence.”

“Says the man that defied time.” Vivienne smirked back. “You may assist if you feel uncomfortable. The book is right there. I hear you are quite the reader.” 

“Play nice. I don’t have time for this. Solas is asleep as well.” Groaning Diana rubbed at her neck. “What does this, talisman, look like. Since I’m fetching it.”


	8. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW near the end of the chapter.

“So, you’re telling me this thing that looks like a straw dolly is what’s causing all the trouble.” Diana held the book up, looking the image over a few times trying to memorize its features. “It says here that, ‘love’s power’ can break incantation. Please tell me I don’t have to go around kissing people in their sleep.” Diana rolled her eyes as she looked over to Dorian and Vivienne. “The translation appears to be mistaken. I have the original Avvar words over here and I am in the process of sorting it out darling. By the time you return Magister Pavus and I shall have an answer.” 

“Right.” Diana groaned. “It’s nearly night fall. I guess I better move.” Rising from the seat she looked one final time before placing the book upon the lounger. “I’ll be right back.” Walking calmly away she wanted the feel of her hilt in her palm, just in case. Entering the main hall, she made for the Undercroft where Harriett was in the process of repairing a flaw in her sword. Pushing through the door she was instantly deflated. There was poor Harriett half slumped over his anvil, her blade still sitting in his repair bin. Remembering Cullen threw his blade down her stairs she rushed towards her chamber door. Sure, enough it sat against the wall, still in its sheath. Grabbing the hilt, she weighted it in her palm, “interesting.” Musing over how similar to her own it was she quickly tied the belt best she could about her waist.

Padding across the hall it all felt eerie, such silence before the night fell. Swallowing down her fears she paced down the steps and towards the exit to the lower library. Taking in a couple calming breathes she shook her head, ‘it’s all gone now. It’s just a hunk of wood thing. It’s going to be okay.’ Opening the door, she half tip toed down into the library. Still the braziers glowed, nearing the end of their fuel she knew she had a short period of time before they would burn out and she would be left to darkness. ‘I wish someone was with me.’ She groaned internally. 

“I can help.” Cole’s voice nearly made her jump out of her skin. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you, but you wanted company. You are afraid.”

“I… I am Cole.” Diana sighed catching her breath. “Everyone is falling into a deep sleep and only a few of us remain. I fear we won’t be able to fix this.” Feeling better with Cole’s presence she hurried towards the last two chests. “I want to fix this.”

“The fourth chest holds the amulet. It’s angry. Someone made a mistake and now it can’t be still.” Cole walked forward and flicked the chest open. “I can’t touch it, but it talks to me. Solas is battling with it in the Fade. It is not going well. We must hurry.”

Snatching the amulet, she looked at Cole, “what will happen if he fails?”

“It will rise and feed. There will be no one left to help. It will be very sad.” Cole pointed ahead. “Vivienne and Dorian are waiting. They can help.” Diana didn’t wait, she burst into a run, feeling the pain freshly bloom across her hip and spread to her pelvis. “You aren’t going to heal pushing like that. He worries. It makes his heart ache seeing you in pain.” Cole sighed as they crested the top of the steps. “He?” Diana wanted to pause but here was no time. “Cullen? Do you mean Cullen?”

“Yes. He wants to tell you, but he believes you hate him. But you don’t. You care for him, very much.” Cole paused, “he’s in danger. You must hurry. I can help.” Stopping her he turned and picked her up effortlessly and began to bound up the steps. “Please hold on. I do not wish to drop you.” 

Clinging to the boy’s lapels she was surprised by how little she bounced as he ran up the steps, each foot making not a sound. Reaching the rotunda, Cole carefully set her down. “I have to go, I am needed somewhere else.” With that Cole was gone, leaving her with far too many questions and the talisman in her hands. Racing towards Vivienne’s room she felt her body continue to complain. 

Half flopping down onto the lounger she held up the item, “here it is. Please tell me you two beautiful geniuses have discovered the cure to this nightmare.”

“We have.” Vivienne smiled widely as she gingerly took the medallion. “Here Dorian, rinse this will you dear.” Holding it between her index finger and thumb she held it aloft until Dorian retrieved it, begrudgingly. “Now, my darling, you are tired. Give us a moment here and we will undo this little mess.” Turning she joined Dorian at the small table pulled out onto the balcony. 

Barely keeping her eyes open, she watched as the two passed items back and forth, uttering the odd phrase here and there. After a few moment Diana caught the warm glow that began to emit from the talisman. “Are we…”

“Dorian is boosting the spell now. It will be done in a moment.” Giving Diana her usual cool grin, Vivienne sighed. “My dear, go to bed. It is dark out. Go, we will finish here.”

“Alright.” Diana rose and dragged herself across the way to her quarters. Each step was agonizing, her wounds still screaming at her as she ascended the last stair case. Bracing herself upon the rung of the last step she stifled a chuckle. There still laid out upon her bed was Cullen, still in a deep sleep. Not caring about any of it she disrobed and quickly tugged on her nightgown. Curling up against him she half squealed when he pulled her in close. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes, “perhaps the morrow will bring good news.” 

Sleep came easily, and deeply, summoning her down into a whirl pool of comfort she wasn’t expecting. Especially with her injuries and how she’d managed to re-aggravate all of them. Yet now, floating in the inky darkness of her inner mind, she felt none of it. Not even the slight linger of ache that usually haunted her. Beginning to question what was going on, she felt the softness of the bed slowly encompass her. Warm and welcoming it soothed her. “I’m dreaming.” She chuckled as she blinked a few times, aware of the space about her. Green pulsed and glowed to the rhythm of her heart beat. “I don’t know exactly what you can do, but it seems my control over my dreams has vastly improved. My thanks.” Opening and closing her hand she watched as the light flickered and danced between her fingers. “I know what I could use…” smirking she glanced back at the bed. There he was, still, yet she knew well enough this was not the waking realm. “He looks so peaceful.” Resting upon her side she brushed some of his hair away from his eyes. 

“Diana?” Cullen slowly cracked open his eyes to see her. “Am I dreaming?”

“I believe we are.” Sighing she tucked the locks behind his ear. “Is that a problem, my Commander?” Pressing in closer she kissed his forehead. “Do I offend you?”

“Maker no.” In a blur of movement, he had wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Hungry lips met with eager hands as he was quick to undress her. Not that she minded, no quite the opposite. It was a dream after all and why not indulge? Come morning she’d be slightly grumpy, but it was better than another nightmare. Reveling in the feel of his tongue against hers she gave into his motions. Allowing him complete control over everything, swept away by the ease of it as he carefully rolled on top of her. When his hips graced hers, she let out a long mewl of delight. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Cullen purred in her ear as his hands continued to explore her heated flesh. “Diana, you are so incredible.” Cupping her jaw in his palm he felt his heart beat quicken. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to apologize for, but he knew it would be pointless. This was a dream and when he woke, he would feel as alone and empty as he always did since he met her upon the battlefield. It had been only a brief moment, but she had burned herself into his daily life and while he would admit it to no one, he usually made up excuses to see her. With Skyhold pushing him further from her, it was the brief moments in the war room and the few messengers that brought her words to him that made his heart flutter. 

Being a dream, he wanted to make love to her, here where there was no fear, no need to explain. Kissing her again he enjoyed the realistic sensation that pooled through his core, feeding his desire. Her skin rippled with goosebumps as he explored her body. Each breath against his lips made him yearn for her. Easing down her smalls he licked his lips, “tell me to leave you and I will go. Ask me to stay and I will cherish each breath we share.” 

“Stay.” Gripping him tightly by the back of his head she pulled his mouth to hers. In a heated rush, teeth clacked together against teeth, tongues slipped off lips in a wonderous mess of blurred motion. For as eager as he was, she met him in need. His pants were quickly discarded to the end of the bed, and her smalls were thrown to some distant corner. 

Writhing together, blankets rolled to the floor, pillows cast to the side. Throughout the room the sound of moans, groans and skin upon skin floated about them in a symphony ending in a whirl of panting and gasping. “I only wish this wasn’t a dream.” Both uttered in unison before their heads snapped up to look at the other. “Wait. This is a dream. Isn’t it?”

“Inquisitor!” Solas came storming up the steps, panting heavily. “Quickly, we’re all in the same dream. You need to come quickly to the main courtyard.” As quickly as he arrived, he rushed back down the steps and out her bedroom door, leaving both Cullen and Diana clutching the sheets of her bed, red in the face.


	9. Finding the Core

Diana reacted instantly grabbing the curtain and throwing it across before rushing to her near by wardrobe. Dressing as quickly as possibly Diana paused, “uh, you’ll need… clothes.” Quickly scrambling about the floor, she began tossing his pants back towards him. “I… I don’t have… damnit this was supposed to be a dream.” Grumbling Diana paused to collect her scarlet coils and roll it into a bun upon her head. “Maker curse this…”

“Diana.” His voice was soothing and soft as he tugged on his smalls and pants. “Please, I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t.” Diana’s bottom lip quivered. “Don’t apologize. Maker do not apologize.” Stiffening she clenched her jaw tightly. “There’s nothing to apologize for.” 

“Yes, there is.” Cullen carefully wrapped his arm around her waist, “we should have done this properly, in the waking world. There’s so much that needs to be said and I should have asked permission. I am sorry.” Pressing a kiss upon the pulse of her neck he sighed heavily. “Please, forgive me.”

She froze for a moment, trying hard not to let her emotions rush over her. “We… We can talk once we get back to the real Skyhold.” Leaning back into him for a moment she closed her eyes, hoping in someway this moment could last. “This is a dream. That means you should have some control over yourself. If you think hard enough, perhaps you can will your armor on? It’s worth a try.” 

Taking a step back Cullen focused hard, thinking of the feel of his heavy plate upon his chest. Comforting and cold. Opening his eyes, he grinned, “it works. Dia…” Peeking over her caught her bending down to double check a dagger in her boot. “We… uh, we should hurry.” Rubbing at the base of his neck he cleared his throat awkwardly. Tightening his belt, he was quick to follow her down the steps and out into the main hall. 

People bustled about as they normally did. Moving about, chatting and laughing as they usually did. Diana walked past several noticing she seemed invisible to them. “They can’t see me.”

“Me either,” Cullen paused. “This is strange.” Waving his hand before an Orlesian noble he snicker. “I wonder…”

“Not now Cullen.” Diana smiled. “To the main courtyard.” Peeking once over her shoulder she caught the mild defeated look upon his lips. Chuckling soundlessly, she broke out into a run towards the front entrance. Skidding to a halt she gasped loudly, “Maker…”

“Is that…” Cullen groaned as he stopped behind her. “Am I looking at….”

“The Breach.” Solas exclaimed as he raced up to meet them. “It is not what it appears, but we are the only ones aware of it. I have yet to figure out why but…”

“We need to seal it!” Cullen nodded as he looked over to Diana. “Do you think…”

“It may be an illusion, a glamour spell, I believe Dorian called it.” Taping her chin, she shook her head. “I’m concerned whatever created it wants me to seal it. Something isn’t right.” Closing her eyes, she struggled with her memory. “I asked Dorian about the demons he was taught in the colleges in Tevinter. They take a different stance than the Chantry towards them and I was curious. But I cannot remember which demon prefers to use illusions and traps.”

“Possibly a strong illusion and a trap. Well thought out Inquisitor.” Solas grinned as he took a step back. “Too well thought out,” with a flick of his staff a spike of ice came racing towards them. Cullen instantly reacted, aged old templar training muscle memory now. Angling his shield down he batted the shard away effortlessly. “Get behind me Diana!”

“I should have known.” Shaking her head, she grumbled. “Hahren would never call me Inquisitor. He respects my choice to use my name when in his presence.” Drawing her blade, she noticed the Breach waver and burst in the sky. “It’s a demon of Despair. Ice is it’s power, fire it’s weakness.” Gritting her teeth, she reached for her blade. “My dagger has a fire rune in it, but I need to get close. It won’t want us to and will be difficult to close in on. Be ware…”

“I was a templar once.” Cullen grumbled as he batted away another shard. “We need to corner it. Watch your footing. We could use a mage right now.” Charging forward Solas’s form shifted into a whirl of black smoke. Weeping the Despair demon covered it’s mouth as it cocked it’s head towards Diana. It’s small beady coal eyes stared through her, unblinking and unnerving. Floating above an icy mist the rodent like creature let out a wail that forced Cullen and Diana back as it shot up into the air and pushed itself across the yard, over behind the tavern. “Easier said than done. Come now templar, how do we corner that?” Diana sighed as she began to trot down the steps.

Ahead of her Cullen kept his eyes focused on the demon, “Despair isn’t a common demon we encounter. It is known to cause suicide, murder and melancholy where it travels but it hides well. It is more than likely what caused me to nearly attack you.” His voice faltered as he spoke only for him to instantly regain control. “It can be defeated by grounding it. But I have never fought in such a realm before. Usual tactics will not work in this place. It is far too open. We would normally try to trap it in a room with no windows.”

“A room! Brilliant!” Diana paused grabbing his arm. “We are in a dream. A shared dream. If we both focus on a windowless room, something we can maneuver in we can slay it!” Diana beamed wide, “it’s our only chance.” 

Instantly Cullen froze. “I… I will try.” Color drained from his face as he drew in several hurried breaths. “I… I have…”

“Cullen, I will be here the whole time. We must do this. Skyhold is at this creature’s mercy and if we fall here, it will feed. Consuming until it forces others to murder and throw themselves from the ramparts.” Taking his hand in hers she squeezed it. “Focus with me. Think of a room, large enough that we will not be cramped to fight, well lit, and windowless. Perhaps the Chantry from Haven. It’s easy to remember and we can fight there.” Diana gazed into his eyes and watched him give a soft bob of his head. “Quickly!” Closing her eyes, she continued to describe the Chantry building, removing the things that would impede their battle. Feeling the cool mountain air leave her she nodded. “Open your eyes and be ready!” 

Taking a deep breath Cullen opened his eyes and to his amazement they were back in the Chantry at Haven. Exactly as she’d described it, windowless with the ceiling more like the tavern at Skyhold. Feeling his claustrophobia beginning to settle in his belly the was glad for the distraction as the Despair demon howled. “NO!!!!” It wailed loudly enough to shake the building. Diana didn’t hesitate, rushing towards it she waved her buckler over to Cullen. “Snap out of it farm boy, we don’t have time for this.” Slashing wildly, she pushed the demon back towards him. Instantly she caught her mistake as the building walls started to shudder. “Shit.” She mumbled as she rushed forward towards him. He was still standing firmly in the spot he had been, his eyes glossed over. Despair was nearly giddy seeing Cullen tormented by the room. “Shit, shit, shit.” Diana rushed as she tackled him just in time as the shard of ice flew over them. “Cullen. Snap out of it! I need you to focus.” 

“I… I can’t breathe.” 

“We need a new idea. Open the room.” Lifting her buckler, she knocked away another thick hunk of ice. “Hurry!” Holding his face in her one hand she leaned in close, the next volley of ice passing over her head. “Look at me Cullen, focus on me.” 

“I’m alright.” Cullen gasped as he began to focus. “The training yard, Haven. I can imagine an invisible barrier like the mages cast and hold him down. Think there.” Cullen spoke quickly as he squeezed his eyes shut, praying for the cool mountain air to hit his face. Diana was instantly with him and in a moment, they were back in the training yard. Despair seemed to delight in the change of scenery and began to bob around until it smashed into an invisible barrier. That caused it to let out a long-frustrated howl. 

“Can you hold the barrier?” Diana’s eyes locked onto the creature as she rose from off Cullen. “I have an idea.” Seeing the rack of training weapons, she caught sight of the bow and practice arrows. Pushing off his chest she ran full tilt towards them. Stumbling twice she dodged the next icy blast that turned the tent to her right into an igloo. Grabbing the bow, she snatched the quiver up and slung it quickly over her shoulder. Peering back, she caught sight of Cullen getting to his feet, his resolve restored as he took a wild slash at the demon, deflecting another shard of ice before rolling away from the cone of freezing air. 

To her right was the fire that burned always to help warm the hands of those collecting herbs and training. Darting over to it she dipped the tip of her arrow into the flames. Knocking the arrow into her bow she drew in a deep breath and held it tight in her lungs, just as the Dalish hunter Nelmet had shown her. Keeping her arm steady she pulled back as far as she could. With her eyes locked on the Despair demon she pointed her index finger towards him and let the arrow fly. 

Cullen caught the whizz of the arrow as it flew just a few inches past his head, striking the Despair demon in the bottom half of its body. Again, it let out a loud shriek as it darted around, flailing at its torn cloak now ablaze. Timing his movement, he struck out with his sword as the creature darted near him. Slicing deeply, he could feel the wavering of the dream. “Diana!”

“Do not move!” She yelled back another arrow aflame taught in the bow strings. Again, she released the arrow to catch the creature in the chest. It fell to the ground, ablaze and motionless. As the body flittered away Diana could feel the bed beneath her, the warmth of something heavy across her waist. “Cull…” Before she could finish his name, everything faded into nothingness. 

Slowly she felt herself lull into a semi-wake state. The weight about her waist became more solid and she began to fill in the missing pieces. Reaching under the blanket, her fingertips trailed over the course hair of his forearm, down till she laced her fingers in his. This was real. Everything about it felt so. Solid and soft, warm and comforting. Curling into him she could feel his breath gently pass over her bare shoulder. She wasn’t naked, that much she remembered. No, she was still wearing the soft cotton nightgown she’d pulled on thinking Dorian and Vivienne had solved their problem. 

Refraining from bolting up out of bed she ran over the events. The lyrium ghost in the lower library, the Avvar medallion and then finally the Despair demon. Was that it? Was it finally over? Hearing him moan low and rumbling against her back she prayed he wasn’t waking. If he woke this moment would pass and then she’d have to face what happened in their shared dream state. 

“Inq… Diana.” It was a question turned into a sigh as he uttered her name in a purring voice. He gave her hand a squeeze before he bolted upright. “Skyhold! We aren’t out of danger yet!”

“Cullen,” Diana chuckled, “what do you…”

“We’ve pushed it from the Fade to the physical. I can feel it. Hurry.” Rushing up out of the bed he tugged on the few clothes he had before he reached for his armor, laid out upon her couch. “I was a templar. We studied all manner of demon and their effects. I should have known sooner. Forgive me.” Clasping the first buckle upon this breast plate he stopped for a moment to look back at her. “I promise we will talk in length once we’ve dealt this the creature’s physical form. Please, dress quickly. We’ll need to flush it out into the open.” With his attention returned to his own dress, Diana bit her lip. He was right, and as she rose to dress, she heard the door to her chamber fly open. “Inquisitor! Commander!” Scout Jim came flying up the stairs. “There’s a demon flying about the main court yard. It’s frozen several people already. Lady Vivienne, Dorian and Solas are trying to contain the beast as we speak!”

“We’ll be down immediately.” Cullen boomed, his Commander persona is full swing. “Have the men clear the court yard best they can. We’ll need lyrium potions for the mages, as well as any templars available. It’s a Despair demon. Inform them, go now!” As Scout Jim raced back down the stairs Cullen exhaled loudly, allowing himself a moment to clear his mind. “This will not be easy. We cannot control the physical.”

“Yes, we can.” Smiling wide, and full dressed Diana snapped her fingers, waved him to follow and gave chase after Jim.


	10. No Ghost

Diana flew down the steps, as fast as her legs would take her as she struggled to ignore the ache and burn of her sore limbs. Entering the main hall, she caught Dorian rushing towards her. “Dorian! Perfect! How good are your barriers?”

“My barriers? Diana what…” Instantly he followed her line of thought. “I can maintain a good field, but Solas is far more adept at barriers than I am.” Seeing Cullen coming down the steps behind her Dorian gave her a pat upon the shoulder. “We’ve got the courtyard cleared. Despair isn’t a common demon.”

“Fire.” Diana motioned for them to move forward. “Which of you is best with fire? We’ll need to bring it down and quickly. Its influence is powerful.”

Together the group raced towards the end of the hall, exiting the building into the light of early morning. Below them, being chased by a small group of soldiers and mages dashed about the Despair demon. Dorian instantly went into action rushing forward he grabbed Solas’s arm and explained the plan. Cullen drew his sword and ran past them all, going to co-ordinate with the group of templars and soldiers. 

Diana went to move forward, her sword in her hand when her knees buckled. With everything being in chaos for the last few days her body had no time to recover from her injuries. Gripping the hilt of her sword tightly in her palm she grumbled and tried to stand again only to have the ache throb harder. “Inquisitor.” Leliana came up behind her and helped her to her feet. “You are not healed enough for this. We shall handle it.”

“I… I can…”

“If you open a rift it will still attack. We must destroy it. The Commander has the templars set up and the mages are pushing it into an attackable position. Your idea, yes?” Leliana wrapped an arm around Diana’s waist helping to steady her. “You are more than welcome to handle the next attack upon Skyhold.” 

Huffing loudly Diana was powerless to do anything other than watch. With her eyes trained on Cullen she nervously chewed at the inside of her lip. He moved with a grace and speed she hadn’t expected, co-ordinating and attacking in near perfect harmony with the small group of four or five templars. As they closed in on the demon, she caught the bright burst of white light as they cast forward, stunning the creature in place. “Wrath of Heaven. I’d heard of it, but never seen it.” Diana gasped as she watched the blade of the templars burst into flames before they surrounded the downed beast and began to stab it into oblivion. 

Instantly Skyhold felt right again, like a great weight lifted from everyone. “I… I don’t…” Feeling a wave wash over her, everything blurred. Ringing began to hum in her ears as her vision blurred. She barely registered Cullen’s panicked yell from a few feet away as she slumped unconscious to the floor.

Cullen rushed beside Leliana who half caught Diana as she tumbled down, “is she?”

“Exhausted and still wounded from her battle at Haven. She needs rest and healing. Would you help me?” With a sweet smile Leliana half pushed Diana into his arms. “I shall get Solas. He will be a few moments, so he may prepare himself. See to her comfort, I shall send food and drink up to her quarters.” With a curt nod she was off towards the main court yard and the small group of Diana’s companions. Taking great care Cullen scooped her up in his arms, mindful of the areas she’d mentioned before.

With her secured against his chest he calmly paced towards her quarters. People quickly scurried to get out of his way as two guards raced ahead to hold the doors open wide for him. Being extra cautious with each step he held his breath, praying his movements didn’t wound her further. 

Reaching the top of the steps he made his way to her bed, to lay her down as gently as he could. Fussing about the pillow he casually brushed her hair back from her face. He worked in near silence as he unlaced her boots and gingerly pulled them free from her feet. With a practiced sense he set them beside her bed, tucked neatly against the frame, toes perfectly lined up. 

“Cullen…” her voice was weak, but he caught his name. “Diana, you aren’t yet healed and while there is much to discuss, you need rest.” Taking her hand in his he knelt beside her. “I promise once you are well enough…”

“She will speak soon enough.” Solas broke in as he crested the top of the steps. “She has done well to stop the issues in Skyhold. I did a quick look around the fortress, it seems the presence has passed. Using some magic, I strengthened the veil here as well. Due in no small part to you both, we are safe here.” Coming to stand on the other side of the bed, Solas cast out his hand, the familiar sense of healing magic swept over her. “She will need to rest a day or two at most and then she will be fit enough to begin proper duties. I would not risk pushing her less her healing take another unexpected step backwards. Corypheus will not wait in idle for long. I shall inform Sister Leliana.” Bowing his head, Solas quickly ushered himself from the room, leaving them in a calm silence. 

Unsure of what more he could do, Cullen went to rise when she squeezed his hand. “Diana?”

“Please, stay.” She blinked a couple times before trying to rise. He instantly reacted, “don’t get up. Please, you need to rest.” Carefully he eased her back down. “Leliana is having food and drink brought up. Please do not move much. I…” pausing he let out a soft chuckle. “We have done enough for one day.” 

“And what have ‘we’ done?” With a smirk upon her lips she motioned to sit up, and he instantly lent aid. Fluffing and positioning pillows until he was certain she was comfortable. Then he pulled her desk chair over to sit beside her. “We have been through manipulations by at least three minor demons, over two dozen shades and one powerful despair demon. While half of it was while sleeping, I still feel exhausted.” He chuckled as he took hold of her hand again. “But there is something more for us to discuss, yes?” 

“Not really.” Diana smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze. “You wouldn’t still be here if you didn’t want to be.” Drawing in a deep breath she could feel where Solas was able to mend and where he’d chosen to let nature take its course. It was anchoring to feel the pain, to know what was happening right then and there with Cullen; was real. She was awake, aware and he was too. “I am more than a little fond of you. Even if you frustrate the living Blight out of me at times.” Searching his eyes, she watched as her hardened Commander softened. His shoulders came down naturally, his ridged back eased into his chair but most importantly he smiled. “So, if you are worried about the events in the dream, don’t be. The only thing I’m worried about, is when will I get to do that, for real?”

Cullen’s cheeks tinted red as he awkwardly tried to clear his throat. “You are still injured and need to rest. Solas believes you should be able to resume your responsibilities in a day or two.”

“Excellent deflection.” Diana smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Hearing the latch of her door open she cozied into her pillows. “I’m famished. First, we eat, then we sleep.”

“We?” Before he could ask another question two servants brought up enough food and drink for two people. “Commander, from Sister Nightingale.” Bowing the messenger handed him the missive. Quickly scanning over it he had to read it twice before he acknowledge the man and handed it back. After the servants left Diana paused while Cullen filled a plate for her, “what was the letter about?”

“It was a direct order to take the rest of today and tomorrow off. Seeing as I was involved in all this and both Dorian and Solas have said I am in need to rest. Lest I summon another despair demon.” Smiling at his poor joke he handed her a plate. “It appears I’ll be spending at least a bit more time with you.”

“Good. There’s so much I’d like to talk about.” Grinning wide Diana patted the space in the bed beside her. “Come get comfy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun, and a lot of research into demon meta. Interesting stuff if you're into a bit of a Dragon Age lore read. But, I digress. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Cheers!


End file.
